La fille du Roi
by LadyPeaceGoldenHeart
Summary: CURRENTLY IN REWRITE Cachée aux confins du monde pour éviter d'être la proie de l'Ombre, le futur de Luthíen ne tient qu'à un fil. Comment survive lorsque le seul moyen de sauver ceux qu'elle aime est par le sacrifice de sa propre vie? OC/IN-PROGRESS.
1. Prologue

N/A: Bonjour à tous! Je fais un virement complet, avant, j'écrivais en anglais des fics de Harry Potter. Maintenant, c'est le Seigneur des Anneaux, en français! Bon, je ne cache rien, cette histoire a été écrite il y a plusieurs années, lorsque j'étais une vraie fanatique des Elfes et des Hobbits de la Comté. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai malheureusement pas la mémoire aussi claire à ce sujet, mais j'ai décidé de reprendre mon roman, le recorriger et le refaire pour qu'il soit lisible par vous (et moi, un peu plus fièrement, je dois vous avouer). Mon écriture de jeunesse me laisse un peu désemparée, mais n'empêche que je reprends mon courage à deux mains pour retourner au travail et finir la tâche commencée. Ceci est une histoire d'au moins 400 pages, donc vous imaginez ce qui m'attends… Ce que vous lirez ci-dessous est simplement pour vous mettre en contexte. Je n'ai quand même pas la plume du grand J. R. R Tolkien. Voyez cela comme une introduction. J'espère que vous allez quand même apprécier plus mon histoire que l'écriture… je suis un peu rouillée en français! Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

Prologue

Après plusieurs années de paix, une petite fille du nom de Lúthien fut mise au monde dans la cité de Minas Tirith, capitale du Gondor. Son père était Aragorn et sa mère Arwen, roi et reine du pays, et elle avait aussi un plus grand frère du nom d'Eldarion, successeur sur le trône. Ils vécurent à peine deux fois le passage du printemps avant que l'Ombre ne vienne faire son chemin sur le royaume. En quelques jours, Arwen avait décidée que le moment était venu de mettre sa fille en sécurité, loin du pays noir… mais il était déjà trop tard. Le Seigneur Ténébreux avait son œil fixé sur la princesse depuis bien longtemps. La reine emporta sa fille au Nord, dans les bois mystérieux de la Lothlorien, où vivait, que pour peu de temps, Galadriel, arrière-grand-mère de Lúthien. Là, elle grandit durant des années, devenant une jeune femme aussi belle que les étoiles de la nuit. Elle retenait des traits de sa mère, bien sûr. Plus le temps passa, plus Lúthien sentit en elle le désir de se retrouver parmi sa famille et son vrai royaume. Mais une tragédie fit disparaître tout espoir de revoir qui que ce soit…

* * *

N/A: Bon, pour éclairer les gens et pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas vraiment l'historique du Seigneur des Anneaux, eh bien, Lúthien est un nom de fille oui, (lisez le Silmarillon, et vous allez comprendre) et ça se prononce comme Looou-thee-en. Un peu plus sexy que le Lu-ti-in qu'on me dit tout le temps en voyant le nom. Pas que je vous blâme, mais… j'y tiens.


	2. Le passé

N/A: Rebonjour à tous!! Merci infiniment à _Nariel Limbaear, kaena67 et IrishGirl6501 _pour leurs reviews! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'en aurais, après ce piètre chapitre lol. Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses. J'ai de la misère à croire que je suis réellement en train de me taper 400 pages à nouveau… mais en même temps, je découvre mon imaginaire de petite fille, et ça m'épate. Pour mon premier chapitre (pcq le prologue ne compte pas!), j'ai du faire beaucoup de changement donc, comme je le dirais si bien en anglais; _bear with me_.

**À noter:** Je suis la chronologie du livre, seulement jusqu'à un certain point. C'est une histoire fantastique, où l'on y _invente_ des choses. Le nouveau méchant qui cause le trouble, c'est un général qui a tombé aux mains du Mal, et qui a survécu après la guerre et qui s'est terré très loin avant de surgir à nouveau, pour reprendre les plans du grand Sauron. Si vous avez un problème avec l'idée, c'est pas moi qui vous force à lire. Pour les autres, _enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

C'était un après-midi peu ensoleillé, les arbres laissaient transparaître leur pluvieuse humeur. Lúthien n'était qu'à une heure de méditation lorsqu'un cor retentit au loin, un son léger mais puissant, résonnant à travers les bois comme un bousillement de feuille. Galadriel, étant à ses côtés, se redressa avec une grace plus vite qu'à l'habitude. Bien que le son du cor était chose courante, cette fois-ci, la jeune fille nota quelque chose de différent, comme une note anxieuse, glissée sous l'écho.

Les dames étaient perchées en haut du plus grand arbre de la Lorien, et Lúthien scruta l'obscurité grandissante dans les profondeurs du bas. Ses yeux ne la trompèrent pas, et un rapide regard envers sa parente lui indiqua que quelque chose clochait. Ses yeux bleus, qui normalement, étaient remplit de mystères et de sagesse, semblaient éteints et débordant d'anxiété. Sa voix grave se fit presque inaudible sous l'effet du choc.

-_Si dartho_, murmura-t-elle.

-_Amman _?

Galadriel secoua la tête d'un geste impatient. Lúthien fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça, ne sachant trop comment réagir.

-Si vous le dites, répondit-elle, jetant un regard suspicieux vers le sol, à quelques centaines de mètres.

Galadriel hocha la tête et descendit sans demander son reste. Lúthien attendit patiemment, ses doigts jouant sur le noeud de sa ceinture. Elle savait pourtant que quelque chose de grave était sur le point d'arriver, bien que le bruit d'épées s'entrechoquant et les rires rauques s'élevèrent jusqu'à elle, indiquant que peu importe ce qui se passait était déjà en cours.

Ses yeux d'elfes lui permirent de distinguer des formes, des orques - par centaines, mais sa vision ne tint pas longtemps la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Un vent froid s'éleva, la faisant reculer et resserrer sa cape autour d'elle. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, mais ses oreilles ne pu ignorer plus longtemps en entendant des cris de femmes et d'enfants, torturés, mutilés, tués.

Elle se leva comme l'éclair et descendit les marches quatre à quatre, la peur au cœur. Elle avait des amies dans tout ce fracas, des gens qu'elle aimait. S'il venait à ce que quelque chose leur arrive… elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Quand elle fut à peine à une dizaine de mètres de hauteur, elle regarda en bas, scrutant les fluides mouvements des guerriers et les coups brusques portés par l'ennemi. Elle descendit les dernières marches lentement, pour ne pas être remarquée. L'air avait une odeur de sang, de pourriture et de sueur. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Lúthien s'éloigna de l'arbre et visionna rapidement ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle capta un faible mouvement à sa gauche, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand à la vue d'une elfe blonde étendue à terre, le visage blanc comme un drap. Elle s'élança vers son amie sans faire attention au danger autour d'elle.

-_Vanarya_, murmura-t-elle, son propre visage livide. _Vanarya, echuio_…

Elle tapota vivement sa figure, mais les traits de cette dernière restèrent figées. Paniquant, elle lança des regards désespérés de tous les côtés, mais personne n'était en état de lui venir en aide. Elle agrippa Vanarya par les épaules, et la secoua avec force. Toujours rien.

-Non…

Des larmes lui montèrent au yeux, mais cligna plusieurs fois pour s'en débarrasser. Ce n'était pas le temps de pleurer, le danger était omniprésent. Elle conserva sa posture accroupit, essuyant ses joues d'un revers de main. Les combats faisaient rage partout, les elfes étaient en train de perdre le dessus.

Dépassée par les événements, elle ne pu se rendre compte qu'un orque s'approchait d'elle par derrière. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à frapper, elle se raidit, sentant soudainement une présence malsaine. Avant qu'elle ne pu sortir son épée, un hurlement de douleur retentit. Lúthien se retourna et vit tomber l'orque, transpercé par deux flèches. Elle regarda son sauveur, et fut soulagée de voir que ce fut son amoureux, son ami le plus fidèle, Herugaur. Il semblait être fatigué au point de tomber, il haletait comme un taureau. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, mais un autre orque lui barra la route. Furieuse, elle sortit son épée, qui scintilla quelques instants, et adressa un regard meurtrier à son ennemi.

Pendant un moment, il fut pris au dépourvu et recula, mais se reprit vite en main, ses yeux globuleux alerte au moindre mouvement. Il sourit méchamment, prêt à tuer, mais elle fut plus vite et l'épée fendit l'air. Luthien le regarda tomber lourdement avant de rejoindre son ami, qui était à genou au sol, haletant toujours, et respirant difficilement.

-As-tu été touché ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

Son beau visage la regarda avec une expression douloureuse mélangée de tendresse. Il essaya de répondre, mais plusieurs orques apparurent de toute part, les encerclant. Elle se leva, et fut prise d'un soudain assaut d'adrénaline. Elle dit à l'adresse d'Herugaur :

-_Drego _! je vais m'occuper d'eux !

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et elle fonça à la charge. Il se leva rapidement et disparu. Deux orques avaient tombés sous son épée, mais Luthien avait mal calculé son coup, ils venaient en grand nombre, et ils s'accumulèrent tellement vite autour d'elle qu'elle en trembla. L'un d'eux s'avança, mais au lieu d'attaquer, il parla d'une voix rauque :

-Les chances de gagner de ton côté son plutôt minime, dit-il en ricanant grossièrement. Nous sommes ici pour détruire et tuer, mais nous avons l'ordre d'être attentif et de garder l'œil ouvert pour _l'élue_ qu'_Il _a choisit. Nous savons qui tu es, il n'y aucun doute de se tromper, n'ai-je pas raison les gars ?

Les orques ricanèrent encore plus fort.

Luthien, sentant qu'on se moquait impunément d'elle, ne se fit pas attendre et chargea, à la plus grande surprise de ses ennemis. Plusieurs tomba sous son épée, d'autres s'échappèrent, mais celui qui avait parlé resta debout devant elle, le grand sourire aux lèvres. Au moment où elle allait frapper, sans prendre garde, un orque surgit de nulle part et transperça l'épaule de Luthien par derrière. Elle poussa une longue plainte de douleur, si douloureux son cri fut-il que les deux créatures présentes figèrent. Elle tomba à genoux, grinçant les dents pour s'empêcher de crier encore. L'orque qui était face à elle s'approcha tranquillement, puis leva son épée, prêt à détruire cet elfe qui lui causait beaucoup trop de trouble à son goût, oubliant complètement son but premier.

Luthien regarda la lame descendre comme la mort venant s'abattre à sa porte. Elle n'avait rien à espérer.

_Autant mourir auprès de Vanarya_, pensa-t-elle.

La chance lui sourit comme le soleil revenant après la tempête. La lame était à deux centimètres de sa poitrine quand un cri féminin retentit, faisant arrêter l'orque dans son mouvement, craintif. Vanarya fonça sur lui avec une rage surpassant tout ce qu'on aurait pu voir. Mais l'ennemi n'en y était pas à sa première expérience de bataille. Elle combattit vaillamment et les minutes passèrent…

Un mauvais mouvement de pieds fut l'erreur de sa vie et l'orque l'emporta. Luthien regarda avec horreur son amie tomber à terre, la plaie fatale donnant naissance à une coulée de sang. Elle poussa un cri rageur, et se releva, la colère brûlant son cœur, malgré sa grave blessure à l'épaule.

Elle reprit son épée qui avait glissée à terre et se rua sur son adversaire. La lame bleue le transperça des deux côtés d'un mouvement sec, elle retira l'épée, et cracha sur le corps inerte au sol. Épuisée, elle glissa sur la terre humide, et pleura de toute son âme. Elle venait de vivre une seconde mort, et le choc la laissa sans voix.

Soudain, elle entendit un faible murmure qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, et accouru aux côtés de Vanarya, qui était à quelques secondes de prendre son dernier souffle. Celle-ci lui fit ses adieux, la voix presque inaudible.

-Je suis désolé… de t'avoir laissé… tom- tomber dans le moment où tu avais le plus… plus besoin de moi… Je regrette de n'être pas… arrivé plus tôt. Maintenant… prends soin de… toi … _gen melin, gwathel_…

Et ses yeux se fermèrent clos.

Luthien, tremblante de tout son corps, la contempla quelques temps avec des yeux rouges et bouffis. Puis, ne pouvant s'en priver plus longtemps, elle poussa un long cri déchirant, maudissant toutes mauvaises créatures vivantes, jurant vengeance à ses êtres aimés. Longtemps fut-elle aux côtés de Vanarya sans se rendre compte d'une chose: des feux faisaient rage et il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs. Elle se sentit désespérée au point de vouloir rejoindre Vanarya dans l'autre monde, mais assommée par la fatigue, elle tomba dans un profond sommeil, puisant confort dans ses rêves.

Quand elle se réveilla, c'était pour voir le magnifique visage de Galadriel, une des seules survivantes de la tragédie, accompagnée de son mari Celeborn et quelques autres serviteurs. Luthien apprit d'elle que toutes ses amies, son amoureux et ainsi que toutes ses connaissance n'avaient pas survécues à l'attaque, tous mort dans la souffrance.

Luthien, envahit par la culpabilité et la peine, n'osa pas se rendre sur les lieux pour dire ses adieux finals à toux ceux qu'elle avait connue et aimé depuis des années. Celeborn comprit et n'insista pas…

Ce fut une longue nuit, l'inquiétude lui rongea l'esprit, la Lothlorien n'était plus sécuritaire. Luthien se tourna et retourna dans son lit, la sueur couvrant son front. Elle était seule, maintenant. Seule.

* * *

Deux années s'écoulèrent lorsque Galadriel et Celeborn partirent sur la Mer, laissant la charge à Luthien de surveiller le royaume, sans l'obliger d'y rester. Et s'en fut ainsi. Luthien décida d'abandonner sa vie forestière avec les elfes pour se promener solitairement dans les pays inconnus de la Terre du Milieu, vagabondant à l'est et à l'ouest, à travers les champs, les rivières et les forêts. Durant quatre saisons automnales, Luthien fut mise à l'épreuve par maints dangers et péripéties…

À l'âge de vingt ans, Luthien; se promenant dans le Nord, se retrouva par rencontrer un Hobbit du nom de Sam Gamegie. Celui-ci, vivant dans un village de la Comté; Hobbitebourg, l'invita à son foyer, où elle resta cinq longues années avant de repartir, voulant désespérément retourner vers sa famille. Pour une quelconque raison, elle se présenta sous le nom de Taurwen, voulant éviter les regards.

La nuit avant son long voyage, elle se réveilla; se sentant étrangement bizarre. Elle sentit un esprit, une ombre sans pitié rôdant tout près, comme s'apprêtant à l'attaquer. Mais, pendant plusieurs minutes, rien ne se passa. Au moment où elle allait se rendormir, elle reçu un choc à la tête et fut aveuglée pendant quelques instants. À ce moment précis, une voix lointaine parla d'un langage inconnu, mais les paroles étaient claires : sa mission était maintenant d'aller au Mordor. Ne sachant ce qui lui arrivait, elle fut incapable de parler. Et avant même qu'elle ait prit conscience de ce qu'il lui arrivait, sa tête retomba sur son oreiller, endormie à nouveau.

Le lendemain, ses adieux envers Sam, Rose et leur fille Elanore furent pénibles. Quand elle s'éloigna, Sam et Rose pleura, mais Luthien aperçu le visage obstiné d'Elanore, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose dont elle-même n'était pas d'accord.

* * *

N/A: Si ça semble être un peu bizarre, ou que mes temps de verbes ne sont pas bien utilisé, j'en suis désolé, j'ai écrit cette histoire il y a 6 ans de ça, et je n'ai plus écrit en français depuis. Je suis vraiment rouillée!

La raison pour laquelle il y a tant de mots elfiques dans ce chapitre, c'est simplement pour démontrer que Luthien vit submergée dans cette langue depuis sa jeunesse. Et j'adore mettre des mots par-ci, par-là… ça rend les choses plus intéressantes. Il va y en avoir moins ou plus, dépendant des chapitres.

Bon, et oui, ça semble un peu achalandé, beaucoup trop de choses en si peu de temps; n'ayez crainte, c'est normal. Ceci est simplement la mise en scène. L'aventure commence dès maintenant. Si vous avez dix millions de questions, c'est parce que tout va être répondu au fil que l'histoire se déroule. Ça ne sert à rien de me demander d'avance pourquoi ceci, pourquoi cela. Si, par exemple, il y a quelques choses que vous voyez que je semble avoir oublié de mentionner ou expliquer, envoyez-moi un message. Enfin… à la revoyure!

Voici les traductions:

''Si dartho.'' - reste ici.

''Amman?'' - pourquoi

''Echuio.'' - réveille-toi...

''Drego!'' - je crois que vous l'avez déjà deviné! haha

''Gen melin, gwathel.'' - Je t'aime ma soeur...


	3. L'étranger

N/A : Oui, nouveau chapitre après tout ce temps! Je vous avertis tout de suite, j'ai modifié le chapitre précédent en y ajoutant les grandes lignes pour le commencement de l'aventure. Comme vous pouvez le voir, vous ne pourrez pas comprendre ce chapitre sans la mise en scène additionnelle qui se retrouve au chapitre 2. Je m'efforce de tout relire et de modifier au besoin ce qui semble immature ou de jeune âge, et je suis très critique envers moi-même. Je n'ose pas tout modifier car il y a certaines choses qui sont reliées et je ne voudrais pas rendre les choses compliquées.

* * *

Après quelques heures de course, (il n'y avait pas de chevaux dans ce pays là, et s'il y en avait, ils étaient utilisés que très rarement) elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. Elle avait longé la route menant à Bree, et était à une lieu du pont traversant la rivière, avant de se retrouver près de la Vieille Forêt bordant le pays de Bouc. Alors elle continua, le soleil se coucha et elle arriva à la lisière de la Forêt en un temps record. Elle décida de se reposer pour la nuit, avant d'entreprendre une longue route le lendemain…

Elle ouvrit les yeux mais recula avec stupeur, regardant la personne debout devant elle : Elanore.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? ! s'écria Luthien, fâchée.

- Je viens avec toi, répondit-elle simplement.

- Vraiment ? Tu n'es pas venu pour m'empêcher de partir ? dit Luthien.

- Non.

- Comment as-tu fait pour me suivre ? J'ai couru toute la journée hier, et je doute que tu as fait la même chose, dit Luthien, scrutant Elanore si intensément que celle-ci baissa les yeux.

- J'ai réussis à me procurer un cheval dans la matinée et je suis partie dans l'après-midi, quand mes parents étaient occupés.

- Et où est ta monture présentement ? demanda Luthien.

- Je l'ai laissé partir librement dans les terres, dit Elanore, pointant hors de la forêt et dans les plaines.

- Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Ne pas me lâcher d'une semelle ou bien de parcourir la Terre du Milieu en ayant pas la moindre idée pourquoi ?

- Les deux, dit Elanore, ne sachant quoi répondre.

- Et bien, je vais te le dire tout de suite : tu ne me suivras pas. Je pars pour une mission, et je ne reviens pas. Alors, si tu as l'intention d'aller au Gondor sans revenir vers ta propre famille, c'est à ton choix. Mais de rester avec moi, ça non. Tu peux bien te promener ici, dans le Nord ou bien dans le Sud, mais mon destin est tracé, je ne peux m'en défaire. Toi, au contraire, tu as une vie merveilleuse devant toi, et j'espère que tu es contente d'avoir des parents si gentils et charmants. Si tu n'as pas encore compris le message...

- Je n'ai rien à comprendre; tu as parfaitement raison, mais je ne change pas d'idée, affirma Elanore, obstinée.

- Tu sais, je ne tiens pas responsabilité de toi, et ma route est pleine de dangers et de périls. Si tu viens avec moi, je ne peux que penser ce qui arriverait si je serais gravement blessée, et toi, là, gisante, faisant face à la mort. Je ne veux pas te voir dans ces conditions là. Ni même près. Alors ne me force pas à sortir mon épée pour te faire partir.

- Je ne partirai pas, je te connais depuis trop longtemps, et je ne vais pas laisser cette chance passer pour te voir partir et jamais revenir ! s'exclama Elanore.

Luthien la regarda, puis sortit lentement son épée, qui scintillait aux faibles rayons du soleil transperçant les feuilles des arbres. Elanore, à moitié appeurée par ce geste, ne bougea plus.

- Je ne répèterai pas encore ; quitte cet endroit ou tu subis l'épée, choisit.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton très calme, mais sa voix était froide et sans cœur. Elanore, toujours terrorisée, ne bougea toujours pas, mais réussit à sortir quelques mots :

- Tu n'oserais jamais me faire ça Taurwen! Tu as vécu si longtemps parmi notre famille... Ne me dit pas que tu nous as mentis ? Tu es encore sauvage ou quoi ?

Luthien la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle.

- Tu... tu oses me traiter de... fulmina Luthien. Tu oses me dire que je suis- Espèce d'insolente !

Elanore, satisfaite de voir son amie en cet état, continua :

- Bien sûr, papa m'a toujours dit que parfois tu allais dormir dehors, peut-être même avec des écureuils, on ne sait jamais…

- Sale hypocrite ! s'exclama Luthien, frustrée. Tu crois vraiment tout ce que ton stupide père te dit ? ! Tu n'es pas capable de revenir dans le monde réel deux minutes ? ! Ici, c'est la nature, pas Cul-de-sac !

Ce fut au tour d'Elanore de fulminer de rage.

- Tu oses parler de mon père comme ceci ! Reprend tes paroles !

- C'est à toi de faire attention à ta langue ! Tu te crois bien plus haute que moi avec tes parents connus à travers la Terre du Milieu, tu te crois meilleure que moi ! Mais tu ne m'égalises pas à la cheville, alors retourne chez toi vers ton père idiot et ta mère parfaite ! Ou tu subira l'épée !

- D'accord, dit Elanore, retrouvant son calme. Je vais subir l'épée, mais je me défendrai, et tu auras bien du mal à m'atteindre...

Sans y faire attention, Luthien avait brandit son épée, qui atteignit Elanore à l'épaule, lui faisant une mince coupure, et celle-ci s'arrêta net, sentant la douleur.

- C'est le dernier avertissement, dit Luthien, le plus sérieux du monde. Je ne veux pas te faire plus de mal, alors retourne chez toi.

Elanore, toujours stupéfaite que son amie eu osée lui faire du mal, n'écouta qu'à moitié, regardant sa manche baigner tranquillement dans le sang. Luthien remit son épée dans son fourreau, reprit son sac, et lui tourna le dos et marcha rapidement du sens opposé. Elanore, encore sur le coup, ne remarqua pas son départ. Ce fut que quelques minutes plus tard, quand elle leva finalement la tête, qu'elle se rendit compte de l'absence de son amie. Sentant qu'il ne servait à rien de repartir à sa recherche, elle ressortit de la forêt, se dirigeant vers son village, où ses parents l'attendaient avec des visages anxieux...

Bien que se sentant misérable de ce qu'elle avait fait à Elanore, Luthien devait se reprendre en main. Elle passa les deux jours suivant à traverser la Vieille Forêt. La deuxième nuit, ne voulant pas s'arrêter, elle continua. Elle sortit enfin de la forêt à la pleine lune et regarda devant elle les plaines s'étendrent au loin. L'énergie circulant dans son corps, elle coura jusqu'à ce qu'elle se trouve un abri approprié, soit quelques arbres isolés ou des rochers. Dès qu'elle fut sur le bord de tomber tellement qu'elle avait sommeil, elle aperçu distinctement une forme apparaître au loin, une forme humaine, plus précisément. Celle-ci se rapprocha très lentement, comme par peur d'être vue, et dans ce cas ci, Luthien l'avait vue. Elle s'allongea à terre pour éviter que la personne ne la voie. Quand elle vit que l'étranger se dirigeait exactement dans sa direction, elle ne bougea plus. À dix mètres, il s'arrêta et dit d'une voix froide et dépourvue de sentiment :

- Qui va là ? Montrez-vous !

Luthien ne bougea pas plus. Une brume monta et commença à se disperser; l'étranger aurait de la misère à la repérer.

- Je suis armé ! dit-il. Qui que vous soyez, je vous abattrai dès que je vous verrez si vous ne vous montrez pas maintenant !

Luthien, ne connaissant rien de cet individu, préféra se lever lentement, sans faire de mouvements brusques. L'étranger marcha vers elle, et quand elle vit presque tout son visage, il dit de sa voix la plus basse :

- Je ne vous ferez pas de mal, montrez-vous simplement.

Elle descendit son capuchon, révélant toute sa beauté dans la faible brume, la faisant apparaître comme une reine aux pouvoirs majestueux. Il recula pendant un instant, mais se ressaisit.

- Vous... vous êtes l'elfe Taurwen ?

Sous la surprise, elle ne pu répondre immédiatement.

- Je suis sur vos traces depuis des mois ! s'exclama-t-il, content.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

- Oh, j'ai entendu parler de vous durant votre voyage en Ithilien, il y a quelques années.

- Vous venez de l'Ithilien ? demanda-t-elle, encore plus incrédule.

- Oui, en effet. Je suis le messager de la Dame Eowyn, qui n'a pu vous donner ce message jusqu'à cet instant :

'_Ne perd pas ton temps dans les pays sauvages, toi seule sait où ta famille t'attend. Mais je compte bien que nous nous reverrons à nouveau, et que la chance soit avec toi ! Adieu !'_

Luthien le contempla dans la nuit, toujours incrédule et soupçonneuse. L'homme la regarda d'un air étrange, ses yeux scrutant son visage, comme se souvenant de mémoires longtemps oubliées. Enfin, elle parla, mais de sa voix la plus glaciale :

- Vous m'avez donné le message, alors débarrassez de ma vue.

- Non.

- Non ? dit-elle, médusée. Il me semble que vous êtes l'étranger, et vous êtes sur les terres de mes amis, et je vous ordonne de partir, mais vous refusez. Vous savez, quand un étranger vient à proximité de ma vue, j'ai du mal à ne pas l'abattre sur-le-champ. C'est comme ça que ça marche avec moi, alors si vous ne décampez pas dans la seconde qui suit, je sortirai mon épée, suis-je clair ?

- Parfaitement, mais je ne partirai pas.

Luthien recula brusquement et son épée jaillit à la vitesse de la lumière, son reflet scintillant au clair de lune.

- Partez immédiatement, je ne tolère pas qu'un étranger me donne des ordres, dit-elle cette fois-ci avec une voix tremblante de colère.

- Je dois vous accompagner dans votre voyage, dit-il.

- Vraiment ? Se peut-il que vous ne connaissiez pas les lois de ce pays ? Si un étranger ose venir nous tourmenter, nous avons le droit de tuer, sans conséquences. Car nous n'aimons pas les étrangers ou vagabonds de telle sorte. Compris ?

- Vous aurez du mal à m'atteindre, dit-il.

- On va voir…

Elle fit tournoyer son épée, tandis qu'il sortait la sienne. Pendant un bref instant, ils se contemplèrent les yeux dans les yeux, puis il chargea et la lame se dirigeant droit vers sa jambe gauche. Elle l'arrêta, le repoussa et sortit un mince poignard et coupa d'un geste rapide sur sa joue droite. À ce mouvement inattendu, il stoppa et mit sa main sur sa joue, la retira et vit du sang. Luthien, satisfaite, remit son épée dans son fourreau, et attendit.

- Vous êtes remarquable, vous savez ? dit-il finalement.

- Je m'entraîne depuis mon tout jeune âge, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Où avez-vous appris une telle technique ? Je ne crois pas que vous avez appris ceci d'un Hobbit ?

- Évidemment, c'est un ami elfe qui m'a aidé. Au juste, quel est votre nom ?

- Arnar, messager de Dame Eowyn, reine d'Ithilien, trois fois nommé garde du corps auprès du...

- Shut ! coupa-t-elle.

Luthien écouta au loin, essayant d'apercevoir des mouvements dans la brume. Elle avait entendu des grognements, ainsi que plusieurs roulements de pas à la course. Arnar, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lui avait coupé la parole, la regarda avec intérêt. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand elle ressortit soudainement son épée et s'éloigna de quelques pas. Arnar remarqua le lourd silence qui pesait autour d'eux. Luthien, toujours cherchant vainement des mouvements, écouta attentivement, la peur montant lentement au niveau de panique. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais des choses étrangement mauvaises rôdaient de tout près. Arnar, qui avait toujours son épée à la main, se rapprocha de Luthien et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ce sont des créatures des Mont Brumeux. Mauvaises, elles rôdent souvent dans les plaines, mais leurs noms m'échappent...

Elle respira très lentement, avant de prononcer avec difficulté :

- Des ouargues. Ils sont en grands nombres, et s'apprêtent à nous attaquer. Nous ne pouvons nous échapper de ceci vivant, Arnar…

Au moment où elle terminait sa phrase, un hurlement retentit et une immense masse sortit de la brume et sauta sur Luthien, qui tomba à la renverse. L'ouargue avait planté ses crocs dans sa main droite, et s'apprêtait à la déchiqueter en morceau. Tandis qu'elle essayait vainement d'échapper à ce tueur, Arnar était en plein combat avec deux ouargues. Ceux-ci tournait autour, et attaquait chacun leur tour, mais manquant leur cible, car Arnar était un des meilleurs combattants d'Ithilien. Luthien, qui se tenait maintenant debout, avait réussit à abattre son ennemi, mais avec beaucoup de difficulté, et tenait sa main sanglante, la douleur immense, et elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre trop de sang. Mais un ouargue l'attaqua de derrière, l'atteignant au cou. Sa main de libre avait jaillit et coupa son museau en deux. Arnar avait tué les deux ouargues et était dans un combat féroce avec un autre.

Luthien, perdant petit à petit de la force, tomba à genou et au même moment deux ouargues surgit devant elle. Ne voulant pas mourir, elle se relevant et attaqua de toute ses forces. Elle en abattit un, mais l'autre s'étant faufilé derrière, avait enfoncé ses horribles crocs dans sa jambe gauche, se qui la fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber encore une fois au sol. Arnar, débarrassé d'ouargues pendant un moment, vit Luthien se débattre contre l'ouargue, et décida de venir en aide. Il couru et sauta sur le dos de son ennemi et enfonça sa lame profondément dans sa tête. L'ouargue tomba de côté, laissant Luthien à terre, faisant face à Arnar, qui s'empressa de l'aider à se relever.

- Pas besoin, dit-elle, peu disposée aux bonnes manières.

Au moment où elle se leva d'un coup sec, un grognement vint bourdonner à oreille de Luthien et elle se figea. Arnar, qui était à quelques pas, cherchant s'il y en avait d'autre, ne remarqua pas le plus gros ouargue, probablement le chef, s'approcher de sa proie, qui était Luthien, tremblante de peur. Incapable de pousser un cri, elle se contenta de regarda son ennemi sauter, et atterrir en mordant de toutes ses forces la taille de Luthien. Ne pouvant pas le supporter plus longtemps, elle poussa un long cri plaintif, et Arnar coura comme un fou pour l'aider. Il remarqua bien vite que cet ouargue n'était pas comme les autres, et il s'engagea dans un combat très féroce, voulant l'éliminer à tout prix.

Après plusieurs minutes, il réussit finalement à le tuer, mais en ayant une blessure à l'épaule. Puis, mort de fatigue, se laissa tomber à terre. Luthien quand à elle, ne savait pas que certains ouargues avait un venin dangereux, et celui qui avait planté ses crocs dans sa taille (le chef) était un de ceux qui possédait le venin. Elle était si épuisée et vide d'énergie qu'elle était incapable de sortir un seul mot, car maintenant elle sentait le venin monter dans tous son corps. Et de plus, elle était en train de perdre énormément de sang, ce qui empirait sa cause. La lune disparu lentement, laissant place au soleil levant, et Arnar toujours endormit, ne pu voir que Luthien, sa peau devenu verte, était sur le bord de mourir si personne ne l'aidait…

L'aube se leva, et les heures passèrent. Arnar se réveilla enfin, et regarda autour de lui pour voir Luthien inconsciente à quelques mètres de lui. Il s'empressa de s'agenouiller à ses côtés, et regarda son visage, qui était devenu pâle et livide. Sa main droite, rouge de sang, était sans vie, sa jambe gauche devenait blanche comme un linge. À son cou, la marque des crocs apparaissaient clairement et faisaient comme des trous noirs d'encre, mélangé au sang coulé. Et sa taille, à sa plus grande surprise, était intacte, bien que les endroits où il avait mordu laissait des trous rouge sang, et sa peau alentour devenait verte. Et il comprit. Il sortit de son sac une gourde et rinça les blessure. Ensuite, il déchira des bouts de sa cape pour tenir la pression sur les plaies, en particulier sur sa main, qui avait subit le pire. Quand tout fut enroulé en bandage, il s'occupa de la ranimer. À l'aide de plante qu'il avait consumé, après plusieurs tentatives, elle se réveilla enfin, sous le soleil maintenant tapant à midi. Elle regarda Arnar, son visage tranquille et sans expression, et elle trouva cela plutôt agaçant. Elle se mit en position assise, et contempla ses bandages avec une certaine expression de dégoût.

- Quand as-tu fait ça ? dit-elle, le visage décomposé par la rage.

- Ce matin, pendant que tu étais inconsciente. J'ai du le faire, dit-il devant son visage devenant rouge de colère. Ne sois pas fâchée, le dernier ouargue qui t'a attaqué t'a inséré son venin, et ta blessure à la taille le montrait. Alors j'ai du mettre des bandages, surtout à ta main, c'était du jamais vu. Ton cou n'était pas si pire, mais ta jambe avait besoin de beaucoup de soins. Je ne m'excuserai pas, je t'ai sauvé la vie…pour le moment, alors ne me jette pas les insultes au visage.

Luthien se retenait tant bien que mal, mais elle se radoucit.

- Merci, dit-elle.

Devant cette réaction imprévue, il ne répondit pas, mais fit un mince sourire en réponse.

- Tu sais très bien guérir les gens, dit-elle en regardant avec curiosité ses bandages. Tu dois en avoir mis du temps à guérir ma main ?

- Je ne veux pas te décevoir : tu n'es pas guérit, j'ai seulement lavé tes plaies et mis les bandages pour empêcher le sang de couler à nouveau. Tu es même loin d'être guérit, alors il faut t'emmener à un endroit où on connaît la médecine des créatures nées au pays noir, le refuge des elfes : Rivendell, ou bien Fondcombe dans d'autre langue.

- Rivendell ? bafouilla-t-elle, surprise.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle un refuge, plutôt une maison remplit de seigneurs de haute lignée, ne voulant rien savoir des misères des autres.

- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Arnar, étonné par sa réaction. Je suis passé par là il y a plusieurs jours, et les fils d'Elrond sont des maîtres guérisseurs exceptionnels. Ils m'ont guérit très vite, après être revenu d'une dangereuse mission de la Forêt Noire.

- Fils d'Elrond ? dit-elle avec un air plutôt froid. Frères d'Arwen, qui est la femme d'Aragorn, qui lui est le roi de Gondor ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Oh oui, un très grave problème, dit-elle, devenant sérieuse et furieuse à la fois. Je n'ai jamais aimé la ligné d'Elrond et son frère Elros, et encore moins ses enfants ! Ils me répugnent, se croyant les maîtres de tous les vivants ! Ils croient tout savoir, et Arwen, reine du Gondor, a tous les pouvoirs ! Je n'irai certainement pas là-bas !

- Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup ? dit Arnar, la regardant, inquiet. Il y deux minutes, tu était calme, et maintenant, tu hurle à tue-tête que la ligné d'Elrond te répugne. Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe avec toi ?

Luthien, se rendant soudain compte de son comportement, pris sa tête entre ses deux mains pour reprendre son souffle et penser. Puis, elle leva les yeux vers Arnar, et dit d'une voix haletante :

- La nuit avant mon départ, j'ai sentit un esprit... j'ai eu un choc à la tête... et j'ai entendu une voix maléfique... je croyais halluciner, mais non, c'était vrai... et bien réel... Il m'ordonnait d'aller au…d'aller au…au…voyager jusqu'au…

Mais elle fut incapable de finir sa phrase.

- Aller où ? demanda Arnar, son visage rempli d'inquiétude.

- Au… voyager au… me rendre… il m'a ordonné… mais…

- D'accord, reprend ton souffle, je vais préparer un thé spécial, étend-toi et repose-toi, dit-il.

Elle s'allongea, essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle était incapable de dire le mot 'Mordor'. Arnar s'appliqua à faire un thé étrange mais qui avait une senteur délicieusement rafraîchissante. Pendant qu'elle buvait, il rinça sa propre blessure à l'épaule et mis un bandage. Quand il eu terminé, elle déposa la gourde et reprit son courage à deux mains :

- Je suis contrôlé par le Seigneur Ténébreux, et il m'a donné comme mission d'aller au Mordor.

Elle soupira et se remit debout avec beaucoup de difficulté, mais Arnar était figé comme une pierre, regardant dans le vide. Il fallut qu'elle lui donne une petite claque en arrière de la tête pour le réveiller, et le mettre debout. Toujours immobile, ses yeux dévièrent dans les siens, et il comprit.

- Contrôlé par le…mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Je ne veux pas me répéter deux fois, tu m'as très bien entendu, alors tu pourrais être plus compréhensif ? dit-elle, soupirant à nouveau, comme lasse d'un fardeau.

- Bon, comme tu voudras, dit-il. Mais n'empêche, le Seigneur Ténébreux, ce n'est pas un peu tiré par les cheveux ?

- Je ne te forcerai pas à y croire, essaye simplement de comprendre, dit-elle d'un ton très calme.

- Comprendre quoi ? dit-il.

- Mon comportement. J'ai compris tout à l'heure, et il se peut qu'en temps et lieu, qu'il contrôle mes pensées, ainsi que mes réactions. Alors ne soit pas étonné, il peut faire de me moi ce qu'il veut. Il déteste les elfes par-dessus tout, et son pire ennemi est le roi de Gondor…

- Assez sur ce sujet, nous devons te rendre immédiatement à Fondcombe, le venin est mortel, il y a beaucoup de chances que ta vie se termine d'ici quelques jours si tu n'es pas soigné promptement, dit Arnar, empoignant son sac.

Regardant au loin, il vit les Mont Brumeux s'étendre, menaçants. Puis Arnar déclara :

- Nous avons une longue route à faire. D'ici cinq jours, nous devons être arrivé à Fondcombe, mais je doute que tu survive jusque là…

Et ils marchèrent, Luthien en titubant, vers l'est, et le soleil se coucha, toujours ils marchèrent. La nuit vint rapidement, Luthien; qui était déjà morte de fatigue, ne pouvait plus continuer. Arnar, sachant que le venin commençait à faire son effet, la pris sur son dos et continua la marche. Au matin, ils firent une pause. Ensuite, Luthien se sentait prête à affronter la journée. C'est ainsi qu'ils marchèrent (Luthien toujours titubant) jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à descendre lentement. Arnar était fatigué, mais pas au point où Luthien décida d'arrêter pour de bon, tellement que la douleur ralentissait heure après heure son corps, et le venin traversant dans son sang, et sa peau de plus en plus verte et livide. Ses plaies s'était renfermées, mais laissaient les coupures d'un violet alarmant. Arnar avait remarqué se soudain changement, et persévéra encore plus à continuer et de transporter Luthien la nuit durant. Un peu avant l'aube, il la déposa car elle s'était endormie. Il s'assit à ses côtés et but quelques gorgées de sa gourde (presque vide). Comme s'il se souvint, il s'empressa de réveiller Luthien. Celle-ci marmonna quelque chose ressemblant à '_Laisse-moi tranquille et va mettre la table, les invités seront bientôt arrivés.' _Quand elle fut complètement réveillée, il dit avec espoir :

- Nous approchons le Gué, dit-il, pointant au loin. De là, je pourrai envoyer des signaux, et peut-être que l'aide nous viendra de Fondcombe. Alors debout, et en route !

Et il l'aida à marcher plus vite que d'ordinaire. Un peu avant le coucher du soleil, ils arrivèrent au pont fait de pierre, et Luthien se laissa tomber, à bout de force. Arnar, scrutant sur le bord de la rivière, trouva ce qu'il chercha et fit un feu très rapidement. La fumée s'éleva lentement dans les airs, et Luthien remarqua que bien que c'était un simple petit feu, l'herbe qu'il utilisait faisait énormément de fumée noire. Ses espoirs remontèrent, et elle soupira. La nuit tomba, et quand Arnar s'apprêtait à éteindre le feu, pour recommencer le lendemain, il entendit le son de sabots venant dans leur direction. Sautant de joie, il exécuta une danse et s'agenouilla près de Luthien et remarqua avec stupeur: sa peau était très verte, et ses plaies plus violettes que jamais. Il se pencha pour écouter son pouls : rien. Il paniqua. Un cavalier approcha, et Arnar essayait tant bien que mal de la réveiller. Il taponna sa main indemne, frappa ses joues, la secoua, mais rien n'y fit. Le cavalier était à des mètres, et il entendit une voix :

- Arnar ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

Arnar se tourna pour voir devant lui l'un des fils d'Elrond; Elrohir. Ils échangèrent une accolade amicale, et Elrohir remarqua le corps de Luthien étalé au sol.

- Arnar, qui est-ce ? demanda Elrohir.

- C'est Taurwen, l'elfe que je cherchais. Nous avons été attaqué par des ouargues et elle a été atteinte d'un venin, et depuis, nous essayons d'atteindre votre refuge.

- Combien de blessures a-t-elle ? demanda Elrohir avec sérieux.

- Sa main était sanglante, sa jambe l'empêchait de marcher correctement, son cou est devenu violet et sa taille est l'endroit où le venin l'a atteinte en premier, dit Arnar, sur le ton le plus neutre possible, la peine et la désolation l'entourant.

- Je l'emporte immédiatement, dit Elrohir, se penchant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit trop tard, dit Arnar. Elle ne respire plus.

Elrohir baissa la tête pour observer son visage, il y lu une souffrance immense, mais sentit l'air doux de sa respiration.

- Non, elle est encore vivante, mais de peu.

- Elle pourra survivre alors ? dit Arnar sur un ton d'espoir.

- J'en doute. Je pars immédiatement. Je dois te laisser derrière, mon cheval ne peut supporter plus de deux cavaliers à la fois.

- Je comprend, allez-y, le temps s'écoule.

Elrohir embarqua le corps inerte de Luthien, et sauta sur la selle à son tour. Et d'un claquement sec de coup de langue, le cheval s'élança au galop dans les profondeurs de la nuit…

* * *

N/A: Eh la la elle en a des sauts d'humeurs cette Luthien! Si j'aurais un 'evil spirit' qui se promènerait dans ma tête, je crois que moi aussi je perdrais mon sang froid et ma patience par bouts! Mais en tant qu'auteure, j'adore mon personnage, elle va vivre tout une aventure et bien des périples durant ce récit et elle va grandir et maturer avec le temps. C'est un long processus. Je dois ajouter que lorsque j'ai écris cette histoire, je connaissais très bien les termes de l'univers de Tolkien (pour ceux et celle qui ne sont pas familiers avec les mots utilisés et croient que j'ai fais des erreurs!) Aussi, cela pourrait porter à confusion, mais Luthien sait qui sont ses parents, le seul hic c'est qu'elle ne pourrait pas les reconnaître. Et pour finir, accrochez vos culottes, car il en reste des centaines de pages à venir! :D


	4. Fondcombe

N/A: Plus je lis, plus je suis incapable de prendre cette histoire au sérieux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me relis et ça me fait rire. Mais bon, vous pouvez penser autrement. :D

Disclaimer: Ceci ne m'appartient pas (sauf Luthien!) haha

* * *

Après s'être réveillée, Luthien regarda au-dehors de sa fenêtre pour constater la beauté d'une superbe vallée, les rayons du soleil resplendissant sur les arbes et leurs feuillages. Elle fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait quitté Elanore... tombé sur un étranger, et son nom? Elle frotta ses doigts à sa tempe, un mal de tête surgissant. Ah oui! Arnor était son nom. Non, Arnar peut-être? Elle se mit en position assise, clignant des yeux. Elle jeta un regard vers la fenêtre une seconde fois, et fit la déduction qu'elle se retrouvait à nulle autre qu'à Fondcombe. Comment avait-elle pu se rendre ici, et par ailleurs- comment avait-elle survécu à de telles blessures?

Des coups à la porte la firent sortir de sa rêverie. Un jeune elfe au cheveux bonds entra avec un plateau, ses yeux gris fixés sur la balance pour éviter d'échapper le plateau de nourriture. Il le déposa sur les genoux de Luthien, qui le regarda avec méfiance.

- Bonjour Taurwen, bien dormit ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée.

Elle fronça les sourcils à nouveau, essayant de se rappeler de sa figure.

- Je suis venu te porter ton petit déjeuner, j'espère que tu as faim, continua-t-il, faisant mine d'ignorer son regard froid.

- Qui es-tu? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Elle toussota plusieurs fois pour clairer sa voix.

- Tu ne me reconnais pas ? dit-il d'un air surpris.

- La dernière fois que j'avais les yeux ouverts, c'était dans la nuit d'un brouillard. Comment le saurais-je? À moins que j'ai reçu un coup à la tête et que j'ai perdu la mémoire?

Il acquiesca de la tête, comprenant son incertitude.

-Je suis Arnar. Nous nous sommes rencontré peu avant le Gué, nous avons été attaqué par des ouargues. Tu as été gravement blessée. Une chance qu'Elrohir était de passage!

- Qui est Elrohir ?

- Tu…tu ne les as pas vu quand ils t'ont apportés ici ?

- J'étais inconsciente !

- Elrohir et son frère Elladan son les fils jumeau du Seigneur Elrond. Ici est sa demeure, Fondcombe. Cette famille a des pouvoirs infinis de guérison. Par chance, ils ont réussis à se débarasser du venin en toi.

Elle hocha la tête, puis se mit à manger tranquillement. Arnar l'observa sans dire unmot, et lorsqu'elle termina, il reprit le tout et sortit sans dire un mot. Luthien en profita pour se changer mais elle ne pu trouver ses vêtements. Elle remarqua qu'une gigantesque armoire se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre, et elle décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. À son immense surprise, des dizaines de robes se trouvaient dans l'armoire, et elle en resta ébahie. Puis sans savoir pourquoi, elle les prit une par une, les contempla puis les jeta au sol avec rage. Son comportement l'étonna elle-même, et tandis qu'elle s'empressait de replacer les robes, des coups frappés à la porte interrompit ses mouvements. Deux elfes majestueusement habillés entra doucement et se dirigèrent vers Luthien avec nonchalance. Elle les fixa avec méfiance, sans quoi elle éprouvait une étrange sensation de calme. Puis l'un deux parla :

- Bienvenue Taurwen, elfe des bois. Moi et mon frère Elrohir t'attendions.

Elle se risqua à parler.

- Si je ne trompe pas, vous êtes ceux qui m'ont soigné ?

- Exact, répondit Elrohir. Pendant plus de trois jours.

- Trois…trois jours ? dit-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

- Oui, ton corps avaient été si férocement griffé qu'il nous a fallu bien des jours avant que tu sois au niveau habituel de ta force, répondit sagement Elladan.

- Et bien, je vous remercie infiniment, dit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je crois que sans vous, je n'aurais jamais pu survivre. Maintenant, j'ai perdu assez de temps alors il faut absolument que je reparte.

- Quoi ? dirent-ils en même temps.

- Oui, c'est urgent.

Et sans mot dire, elle prit une robe au hasard dans l'armoire et sortit en robe de nuit dans les corridors de la demeure. Après plus de quinze minutes, elle s'avoua perdue. Mais des bruits de pas annonça l'arrivé d'Arnar.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il avec reproche. Je croyais bien que tu étais partit, tu m'as fais peur !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à venir me chercher ? Laisse-moi tranquille.

- Mais c'est Elladan qui m'a envoyé à ta recherche. Il savait que tu serais ici, alors il m'a indiqué la direction pour que je te ramène à ta chambre.

- J'ai assez perdu de temps à me reposer. Ils ne peuvent pas me garder ici de force.

- Bien sûr que non, ils ne feraient jamais cela. Seulement- ils tiennent à ce que tu te remettre sur pied. Tu es encore très faible.

- Je me sens en toute forme. Donc, je pars.

- Pourquoi dois-tu quitter si soudainement ?

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Est-ce à cause de ton père ? Ou de ta mission ? Il n'y a rien qui presse, dans les deux cas.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Mais…

- Fiche-moi la paix.

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'éloigna vers le corridor. Sans répliquer, Arnar la ramena à sa chambre docilement, et la laissa seule pendant quelques heures.

Après lui avoir préparé du thé, Arnar se dirigea vers sa porte quand il entendit un cri parvenant de la chambre opposé de celle de Luthien. Il laissa tomber le petit plateau et enfonça l'autre porte. Il se retrouva dans une pièce vide, seulement remplit d'un petit coffre comportant des armes brûlés et de vieux objets calcinés. Une forme se tenait devant, et il se rendit compte que c'était Luthien. Assise à terre en indien, elle pleurait bruyamment sans se soucier du vacarme qu'elle faisait. Il s'approcha d'elle, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle commença à se parler sans savoir qu'Arnar était derrière elle. Il en resta bouche bée car elle marmonnait de choses étranges, comme si elle en avait souffert.

- Vanarya…qu'as-tu fait ?…Me laisser seule au milieu de ces êtres immondes…je te faisais confiance...mes amis…tous perdus…et toi…disparus à jamais…Pourquoi m'avoir…sauvé?...Je devais mourir et toi survivre…pas l'inverse…Galadriel…elle a prié pour toi…pour que tu te sauves…elle avait un plan pour moi…tu aurais du fuir !...Maintenant…je suis désespéré…sans toi…la Lothlorien et tout…ça n'existe plus…aucun espoir…tu était ma dernière chance…ton courage et…ton amour…restera toujours au fond de mon cœur…tu était comme une grande sœur pour moi……je t'aime et je m'ennui de toi… Adieu !...

Et comme si elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle se tourna et hurla :

- FICHE LE CAMP D'ICI !

Pour démontrer son désaccord, elle leva une arme encore utilisable et la pointa vers lui. Son teint était devenu rouge violacé et elle avait encore des larmes aux yeux. Sans attendre, elle sauta sur lui, mais il l'esquiva et s'enfuit au dehors et sonna l'alerte. Presque instantanément, des pas se firent entendre. Elrohir entra suivit d'Elladan ainsi d'Arnar. Ils la fixèrent, puis Elrohir s'approcha doucement d'elle, et d'un coup rapide, lui enleva l'arme des mains. Elle ne fit rien, s'assis à terre et contempla le coffre contenant les choses brûlées. Puis elle lâcha soudainement un râle de douleur, à leur grande surprise. Elrohir ordonna à Arnar de l'emporter dans sa chambre sur le champ tandis que lui-même et Elladan essayait de régler la situation. Ils observèrent le coffre, et ne sachant ce qui provoquait les crises de Luthien, ils retournèrent dans sa chambre.

Seulement pour empirer les choses, la chambre était vide, seul Arnar était présent, étendu sur le sol, immobile. Ils se précipitèrent sur lui tout en parlant :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? dit rapidement Elladan.

- Elle m'a attaqué par derrière ! dit Arnar.

- Où est-elle maintenant ? demanda calmement Elrohir.

- Au-dehors, elle est sortit par la fenêtre, répondit-il.

- As-tu une idée d'où elle pourrait être ? lui demanda sèchement Elladan.

- Non, pas vraiment, à moins que…

À peine qu'elle était sortit de la petite salle suivit d'Arnar, elle se dépêcha de fermer la porte de sa chambre et l'assomma sur la tête. Elle sortit par la grande fenêtre et se rendit compte que si elle sautait en bas, s'était le plongeon assuré dans le vide. Elle s'agrippa au rebord, puis elle arriva à sauter sur la terrasse de l'étage d'en bas. À sa plus grande surprise, une ombre se tenait debout dans la faible lueur de la lune. Elle recula vivement mais la personne s'avança et Luthien resta sans mot en voyant la silhouette d'une femme très belle souriant gentiment à sa venue. Et puis, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. Naturellement, cette femme était une elfe, bien entendu, mais son visage et sa beauté la fit penser à quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Sans le savoir, Luthien se tenait devant sa mère maternelle, Arwen Undomiel. Celle-ci parla doucement, comme une fraîche brise dans le vent du matin.

- Bonjour, puis-je vous aider ? dit-elle.

- Heu… oui, peut-être, bafouilla Luthien.

- Quel est le problème ? Un mal quelconque ? Une folie soudaine? Une poursuite sans fin avec mes frères ?

- La dernière serait la bonne, dit Luthien, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Et bien, vous n'êtes pas la seule, cela m'arrive quelque fois. Elladan et Elrohir sont des frères raisonnables et fiers, gentils et doux, ils m'aiment par-dessus tout et ils feraient n'importe quoi pour me sauver. Ils m'adorent, vous voyez ? Ils donneraient leur vie pour moi, mais malheureusement… leurs efforts sont vains.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle anxieusement.

- Je suis touché d'une maladie inguérissable et je dépérie peu à peu. Elrohir ne cesse de répéter que je serais mieux si je retournais auprès de mon mari, son art de guérisseur est incroyable, mais Elladan dit qu'il faut que je reste pour mon propre bien.

- Sans être impolie madame, qui est votre mari ? demanda-t-elle hâtivement.

- Vous n'êtes pas impolie du tout, mettez-vous à l'aise, je vous prie. Et bien, il s'appelle Aragorn, son père se nommait Arathorn. De la ligné d'Ilsidur.

Luthien faillit s'étouffer en entendant ce nom. Son cerveau fit les liens, et elle en reste bouche bée.

- Êtes-vous en bon état ? Y a-t-il quelque chose qui vous tracasse ? demanda Arwen, s'approchant de la jeune fille tranquillement.

- Vous êtes...

Avant même qu'elle eu pu terminer sa phrase que des pas résonnèrent et une foule de monde entra sur la terrasse et ils stoppèrent net en voyant Arwen debout en face de Luthien. Elladan s'élança rapidement suivit d'Arnar, et tout deux s'empressèrent de les éloigner l'une de l'autre. Arwen ne savait pas ce qui se passait, et elle l'exprima très clairement, de même :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? s'écria-t-elle, scandalisée. Personne ne vous a permis d'entrer dans ma chambre et encore moins de venir interrompe ma conversation avec cette jeune demoiselle! Sortez tous immédiatement! Je veux avoir deux mots avec mes frères sur-le-champ !

- Arwen, nous comprenons, dit calmement Elladan. Mais ceci n'est pas un jeu. Cette elfe est dangereuse, et nous ne voulons pas qu'elle te fasse de mal.

- Un jeu ? Dangereuse ? cria-t-elle. Si vous n'êtes pas hors de ma vue d'ici quelques secondes, vous allez le regretter !

Et puis sans attendre, elle commença à parler une langue étrangère. Luthien compris que le langage était de l'elfique. Arwen parlait de plus en plus fort, Elladan reculait lentement tandis qu'Elrohir lui criait plusieurs mots de la sorte :

- _Lasto beth nîn! Le er belag edhel! __Le men tir thal mel si! Le ù henio?! Sedho!_

Luthien pu en déduire un peu de ce qu'elle savait :

'Écoute mes paroles ! Tu es une puissante elfe! Tu nous regardes sans amour maintenant ! Tu n'as pas compris ? ! Reste calme !'

Et soudainement, un craquement de tonnerre résonna dans la vallée. Luthien leva la tête et vit que la lune avait disparu et que d'immenses nuages noirs se dirigeaient vers leur emplacement. Elrohir essaya en vain une dernière parole :

- _Ù cuivië nîn tur ! _

Mais un éclair aveuglant éblouit le ciel, et les deux frères furent projetés au sol avec fracas. Luthien poussa un cri tandis que tout disparus à la seconde même. Arwen redevint normal, mais plutôt énormément épuisée par son manque de force. Arnar surgit de l'encadrement et se précipita vers les frères ainsi que le fit Luthien pour Arwen. Elle vit maintenant comment celle-ci avait du pouvoir et était forte, mais pour l'instant, elle devait prendre soin à ce qu'elle soit étendue pour se reposer. Quand tout fut fait, elle s'apprêta à sortir mais une main se posa brusquement sur son épaule, et elle faillit tomber à la renverse. C'était Elladan.

- Comment peux-tu faire une chose pareille à ma sœur ? ! Grâce à toi, elle a lâché presque toute sa force, croyant bien faire en te défendant ! Et voilà qu'elle attaque ses propres frères pour une étrangère ! C'est ton dernier séjour ici, je te le garantis ! Maintenant, vas-t-en faire tes bagages, je te veux hors de ma vue !

Sans dire un mot, elle s'empressa de s'en aller. À peine qu'elle avait ouvert sa porte de chambre qu'elle se rendit compte de la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Se tournant lentement, croyant à une attaque, elle se mit en garde, et la personne fut poussée au sol. C'était Elrohir. Pensant qu'il était comme son frère, elle ne l'aida pas à se relever, plutôt s'attendant à des jurons. Mais il n'en fit rien.

- Bonne mise en garde, très bonne défensive, dit-il gentiment.

- Merci, dit-elle faiblement.

- Alors, tu dois comprendre maintenant que d'aller voir ma sœur sans prévoir est un malheur. Bien que ce soit la première fois qu'elle nous attaque. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'épuise vite en utilisant toute sa force, mais j'ai été trop optimiste. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle t'a défendu aussi vite et avec tant de force. Le sais-tu ?

- Non… mais dit-moi, si ça aurais été quelqu'un d'autre, crois-tu qu'elle l'aurait fait quand même ?

- Je ne crois pas. Il y a une chose en toi qui l'a fait de cette manière. Et j'ai vaguement remarqué qu'elle et toi, vous vous ressembliez presque comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Pourquoi Elladan est-il si fâché ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est-elle qui ma protégé, je ne l'ai pas forcé.

- Tu as raison, c'est seulement que mon frère tient beaucoup à elle, il ferait n'importe quoi pour la soigner et la guérir. Mais j'aimerais que tu retournes voir ma sœur pour quelques temps, je suis sûr qu'elle aura besoin de toi. Pour le moment, repose-toi. Je vais aller parler à mon frère et...

- Et quoi ?

- Tout à l'heure...

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

Elrohir la contempla fixement, mais voulant comprendre, ignora ses protestations.

- …quand tu étais dans l'autre chambre, avec ce coffre, pourquoi pleurais-tu ?

- J'ai dit que…

- Je t'ai compris Taurwen, mais j'essaye de te comprendre, je suis là pour t'aider, alors dit-moi…

- Et bien, les armes et tout, cela venaient de la Lorien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mais comment…

- J'ai vécu là-bas, dit-elle aussitôt.

Elrohir la contempla en silence.

- Mais comment as-tu pu survivre à la catastrophe ? dit-il.

- J'ai faillit y laisser ma peau.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- Tout est possible. J'ai survécu car ma meilleure amie, que je prenais pour ma sœur, m'a sauvé la vie en échange de la sienne. À vrai dire, si Galadriel n'était pas venu, je serais morte. Cette nuit là, j'ai vécu les pires moments de ma vie. Et les armes dans le coffre, j'ai reconnu celle de…Vanarya. Tous ces souvenirs m'ont envahie l'esprit, et je n'étais plus capable de me retenir, c'était trop douloureux. Maintenant que tu sais l'histoire, je préfèrerais que tu n'en parle à personne, j'y tiens beaucoup, c'est mon secret, mon enfance…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas aussi bavard que mon frère. Tout ce qu'il trouve ou entend, il le radote à tout ceux qui sont à ses côtés. Les horreurs que tu as vécu ne sont pas choses faciles à dire et je te félicite d'en avoir parlé. Un secret aussi lourd que celui-ci est un fardeau à l'infini. Rejoint-moi dans une heures à la chambre d'Arwen. Passe par le balcon, si ça te chante, c'est moins long. J'empruntais moi-même ce passage quand j'étais jeune pour aller voir ma sœur. Elladan ne le sait pas, alors garde le secret entre nous deux, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un secret…

- À tout à l'heure, alors ?

- Bien sûr.

Puis il partit, laissant seule Luthien. Mais n'étant incapable de rester inactive, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre d'Arwen. Elle ouvra la porte pour se retrouver face à face avec Arnar. Il sourit timidement avant de s'empresser de sortir. Mais elle le suivit et l'arrêta au-dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-dedans ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton sèche.

- Heu… j'aidais Arwen à se reposer.

- Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre ?

- Oui…

- Qui ? demanda-t-elle.

- …A…Ar…

- Dit-le !

- Aragorn.

- Quoi ? Tu…tu me dis que maintenant, dans cette chambre, juste à côté de moi, se trouve Aragorn, mon père, ici, à Fondcombe ?

- Effectivement.

- Sors-moi d'ici ! dit-elle précipitamment.

- Calme-toi, dit-il souriant, prenant plaisir de sa nervosité. Tu dois le voir et je suis _certain_ qu'il voudra faire ta rencontre !

Et sans attendre, il ouvra brusquement la porte et la poussa au-dedans. Il referma la porte et elle entendit un clic, lui disant qu'il l'avait barrée. Elle le maudit et promis de reprendre sa vengeance. Mais une voix la réveilla de sa rêverie.

- Qui est là ? fit une voix féminine.

Luthien n'osa pas répondre, mais soudainement, avant qu'elle n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle fut à terre. Deux mains était sur elle, et oubliant qu'elle avait sa cape et son capuchon, essaya de se relever sans succès. La personne parla d'un ton menaçant :

- Qui es-tu et que viens tu faire ici ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Il continua.

- Elrohir ne va pas tarder à arriver, alors je vais l'attendre pour qu'il me fournisse quelques explications.

Sans être capable d'endurer la douleur plus longtemps, elle cria :

- Lâchez-moi !

Aragorn reconnu la voix elfique féminine et lâcha. Elle se releva doucement et il décida de faire la paix.

- Désolé, je ne savais pas que vous étiez une elfe, vraiment, je regrette ce que j'ai fait.

- Vous pouvez l'être, marmona-t-elle.

- Quel est votre nom ?

Elle n'y fit pas attention, essayant de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir la porte.

- Bon d'accord, alors d'où venez-vous ? demanda Aragorn.

- Ce n'est pas de vos affaires, dit-elle froidement, continuant ses efforts pour ouvrir la porte.

Soudain, elle entendit des pas et recula. Elrohir pénétra dans la chambre, et sans attendre, elle sortit aussitôt. Furieuse de s'avoir laissé prendre, elle se réussit à trouver la sortie et quelques instants plus tard, fut dehors avec la certitude qu'elle venait de ruiner sa mission...

* * *

N/A: Luthien a une double-personalité. Joie :). Elle en fait du drame, hein? Ça ne fait que rajouter du piquant. voici quelques explications pour clarifier...

No.1: Luthien a toujours voulu rencontrer ses parents, mais vu les circonstances où elle est possédé par Sauron, elle préfère les éviter à tout prix pour ne pas nuir sa mission.

No. 2: Arnar est au courant que Luthien alias Taurwen est la fille d'Aragorn. Il est le messager de la Dame Éowyn, et elle lui a confié le secret car la Dame a acquis des dons de voyances et prédiction et a vu dans le futur Luthien, et elle a donc envoyé Arnar pour l'aider (techniquement, je n'ai aucune idée si c'est vrai ds l'épilogue du LOTR, mais personellement, je m'en contre-fou). Il est plus un baton dans les roues qu'autre chose ce Arnar. Et non, Luthien ne développera pas de sentiments amoureux pour lui. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête. :D


	5. Duel

N/A : Il y a de l'action à Fondcombe et ce n'est pas fini! On s'entend que peut importe où Luthien va, elle se ramasse avec beaucoup de problèmes et du drame qui n'en fini plus. Elle en cause la moitié, mais tout de même… la pauvre. :D

* * *

Après réflexion, elle décida de retourner dans sa chambre, définitivement. À peine qu'elle s'était allongée sur son lit que des coups à la porte résonna. Une tête émergea, c'était Elladan. Luthien lui jeta à peine un regard.

- Je suis venu pour te souhaiter bonne chance dans ton voyage et j'espère bien que tu seras prudente, dit-il, feignant la gentillesse. Je n'aimerais pas te revoir si mal en point comme tu l'as été il y a quelques jours. Tu pourras dire au revoir à mon frère dès maintenant, et ma sœur… tu t'en passeras. Tes bagages sont prêts?

- Non, je n'ai rien de fait.

- Dépêche-toi alors! Ne perdons pas de temps! Allez, je vais t'aider. Mon frère ne sait rien encore de ton départ, même s'il en doute…

- Je ne partirai pas tant qu'Elrohir ne m'aura pas dit de partir, répliqua-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah oui? Attends…

Son ton avait changé, et Luthien se demanda bien ce qu'il allait faire. Elle ne pouvait savoir l'immensité de ses pouvoirs, alors elle voulait éviter de le provoquer à nouveau. Semble-t-il qu'il était tout aussi colérique qu'elle.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et lui pointa au-dehors. Elle alla voir prudemment et se pencha en bas pour essayer de voir se qu'il voulait lui montrer. Au moment où elle réalisait se qui se passait, elle se sentit renverser vers le vide. D'un mouvement fluide, elle donna un coup de pied par en arrière. En entendant le cri plaintif d'Elladan, elle savait qu'elle avait touché sa cible. Elle se redressa et fit face à Elladan, lui lançant un regard façonné par l'exaspération. Sans dire un mot, il s'esquiva au-dehors.

Elle respira profondément, essayant de contrôler ses émotions. Elle alla s'étendre sur son lit lentement, et frappé d'un élan de peine, éclata en sanglots. Depuis l'incendie et l'attaque de la Lorien, tout allait de travers. Sa vie entière avait chavirée, et depuis ce temps, elle n'était plus la même…

Un faible crissement de porte se fit entendre, ainsi que des pas traversant doucement la pièce vers elle. Luthien, croyant qu'Elladan était de retour, fut sur ses gardes. Mais la personne resta là, sans bouger. Luthien alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Les minutes passèrent, et l'intrus était toujours là. Exaspérée d'attendre qu'il parte, elle sortit et poussa un cri soudain à la vue d'Aragorn. Il s'inclina bien bas avant de déclarer :

- Mes sincères excuses, mademoiselle. Je n'ai pas voulu vous faire peur, seulement venu m'excuser auprès de vous.

- Je suis étrangère et aucun lien de parenté avec les fils d'Elrond, dit-elle, bien que c'était faux.

Tenant bien son capuchon sur sa tête, elle évitait de soutenir son regard.

- Je suis désolé d'avoir parlé à votre propos, dit-il.

- Comment va la Dame Arwen?

Il la dévisagea avant de dire :

- Elle va bien pour le moment, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé. Dès qu'Elrohir est arrivé, je lui est demandé où je pouvais trouver une elfe portant une cape de Lorien, et il m'a indiqué votre chambre.

- Comment pouvez-vous avoir reconnu la cape de Lorien?

- J'en ai porté une pareille il y a longtemps. Galadriel était une elfe aux grands pouvoirs et ses talents de tisseuses était respecté avec grandeur.

- Je vois…

- Quand êtes vous allé là-bas? L'attaque et l'incendie de la Lorien a été une très mauvaise nouvelle pour nous tous, le peuple de Gondor, et le chagrin d'avoir perdue un membre de ma famille fut grand.

- Qui était-ce?

- Ma fille, Luthien.

À ces mots, elle sentit son cœur battre plus fort, bien que cela fût de sa faute, car c'était elle qui avait posé la question. Il scruta l'ombre de sa figure avec une curieuse expression d'intérêt.

- Pourquoi cachez-vous votre visage?

- Pour ma propre sécurité. Mon visage n'est pas un art pour regarder quand on veut, ça fait partie de mon corps, et j'ai le droit de le garder personnel.

- D'accord. Savez-vous ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure à ma femme?

- Et bien, c'est qu'une jeune elfe s'est présenté devant elle sans crier garde, car l'elfe se sauvait de deux hommes dans la demeure. Ils l'accusaient d'être folle et d'avoir volé des objets. Elle est venue dans ma chambre, puis à sauté en bas de la fenêtre, j'ai cru qu'elle s'était tué, mais elle avait atterrit sur la terrasse d'Arwen, juste en dessous. Elles ont parlé quelques minutes avant qu'Elladan et Elrohir viennent pour intervenir. Mais Arwen éprouva de la sympathie envers l'elfe et décida de la protéger en déployant tous ses pouvoirs. Quand je suis arrivé à la dernière minute, j'ai pu voir Arwen projeter ses deux frères à plat le sol. Après, je suis revenue dans ma chambre, Elrohir est venue me parler de l'état d'Arwen, puis m'a donné rendez-vous de nouveau dans la chambre de sa sœur. Et vous savez le reste…

- Où est cette elfe?

- Elladan l'a banni de Fondcombe.

- Vraiment? Car si elle était encore ici, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire…

Ne voulant plus parler du sujet, elle s'empressa d'amener l'histoire de la Lorien.

- Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à votre fille?

- Non, mais des elfes de la garde de Galadriel m'ont dit que juste après l'incendie, elle avait disparue. Plusieurs la croyait morte et brûlée, d'autre pensait qu'elle avait été capturée par des orques de Sauron, et ainsi de suite. Il y avait encore un espoir dans mon cœur qui me disait qu'elle vivait toujours, et qu'elle vit encore aujourd'hui, dans ce monde.

- Devait-elle régner sur la Lorien?

- Oui, elle devait mais que pour un certain temps. Arwen m'avait dit d'aller la chercher au plus vite, je savais déjà que Galadriel partirait, mais quand je fus sur les lieux, plus rien ne restait. Triste fut sa perte, mais j'espère toujours au fond de mon cœur qu'elle se montrera un jour, si elle est vivante, et qu'elle viendra vers sa famille, là où est son vrai foyer.

Luthien laissa couler silencieusement des larmes, l'instant d'avant, elle ne voulait rien savoir de son père, maintenant, elle avait envie de lui sauter dans les bras et de lui dire: _Papa! C'est moi, Luthien!_

Mais elle avait ses doutes. Comment réagirait-il face à cette situation? La croirait-il? Serait-il fâché? Content? Triste? Mais une voix la réveilla de sa rêverie. Elle se rendit compte qu'Arnar était dans la chambre, ainsi qu'Elrohir. Elle ne vit aucune trace d'Elladan, et elle en sourit de plaisir. Arnar s'avança doucement vers elle, et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu dois lui dire…

Retrouvant son excès de colère, un claquement sec retentit suivit d'un cri de douleur. Elrohir s'empressa d'intervenir, tandis qu'Arnar reculait, se frottant la joue. Luthien attendit tandis que celui-ci prit la parole.

- Aragorn, nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de faire les présentations, vous connaissez déjà Arnar, et voici Taurwen. Nous l'avons recueillit il y a quelques jours, car elle était gravement blessée.

Sans faire attention à ce qu'il disait, elle lui posa une question complètement hors-sujet.

- Où est Elladan? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas, il doit être dans la tour de vision, il y va souvent pour se réfugier et penser, répondit Elrohir. Pourquoi cette question?

- Parce que… j'aimerais lui parler de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, entre lui et moi.

- Tout à l'heure? Il est venu te voir? demanda Elrohir curieusement.

- Heu…oui… une petite conversation que j'ai besoin de régler seul à seul avec lui, c'est important.

- Et bien, je te donne congé, tu peux aller le rejoindre. Nous allons t'attendre pour le dîner, quand la soleil commencera à descendre, ça te va ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je viendrai, ce n'est pas un problème.

Et elle sortit comme une flèche, ne sachant pas où était la tour de vision. Il fallut qu'elle demande à quatre elfes de lui indiquer le chemin avant qu'elle n'arrive à la porte. Elle cogna, personne ne répondit. Impatiente comme elle était, elle ouvrit instantanément et vit une ombre dans le coin de la petite salle. Il regardait silencieusement au dehors et elle s'approcha de lui. Avant qu'elle n'u pu dire quoi que ce soit, il parla sarcastiquement :

- Alors, tu es revenue? Je m'y attendais, après ton manque d'attention, cela m'a fait rire.

Elle s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à ce que son visage fut à deux centimètres de lui.

- Ah oui? dit-elle férocement. Que ferait Elrohir s'il le savait? Si tu n'arrêtes pas tes conneries tout de suite, tu vas le regretter, je te le jure. Tu as faillit me tuer là-bas! Si je n'avais rien fait, comment aurais-tu réagis?

- Je t'aurais laissé là, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas n'importe qui. Tu es capable de te débrouiller seule. Mais ce coup de pied, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout de ta part. Vraiment Taurwen, comment peux-tu oser lever la main sur un seigneur ? Elrohir serait ravi de savoir l'histoire, tu ne trouves pas?

- Arrête tes menaces… grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Ça non, je m'amuse bien avec ça, dit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais des coups frappés à la porte retentissent, et Elrohir entra, ainsi qu'Aragorn. Elrohir s'approcha d'Elladan et l'éloigna de Luthien. Il parla précipitamment dans l'oreille de son frère, tandis qu'Aragorn fit un signe à Luthien de s'approcher vers lui.

- Taurwen, il vaudrait mieux que vous partiez, nous avons un grave problème, et le temps nous manque. Retournez à votre chambre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne vous chercher.

- Mais que se passe-t-il? dit-elle

- Les détails vous seront communiqués d'ici peu, dit-il.

Puis sans attendre, il lui donna une légère poussé vers la sortie, et quand elle fut au-dehors, il referma la porte derrière elle. Luthien voulait savoir ce qui se passait, et comme si elle venait d'y penser, s'empressa d'aller dans sa chambre…

Quand elle fut assurée que personne ne pouvait entrer, elle ouvrit la grande fenêtre, alla sur la terrasse et grimpa sur les remparts. Elle se balança, prit son élan, et sauta. Elle arriva sur la terrasse de la chambre d'Arwen. Elle voulu ouvrir la fenêtre, mais elle était fermé. Incapable d'être patiente et d'aller chercher quelque chose pour ouvrir, elle brisa la vitre. Sa main dégoulinait de sang, mais pensant à sa mère, n'y fit pas attention. Elle s'approcha rapidement du lit, Arwen y était couchée, et respirait difficilement. Sachant maintenant le problème, elle décida d'aider. Elle l'écouta respirer, puis remarqua des taches de sang à terre, presque en dessous de son lit. Elle comprit que personne n'avait vu le sang, et elle paniqua. Elle scruta le plancher pour constater que le sang était encore mouillé, elle ôta les couvertures, et poussa un cri terrible. Arwen respirait très difficilement car on lui avait fait une coupure au niveau du système respiratoire. Luthien compris enfin, quelqu'un voulait la mort d'Arwen, et de même pour qu'Aragorn. Elle ne pouvait aller avertir personne, tout le monde l'accuserait, alors elle décida de laisser en évidence en laissant un peu de son sang qui coulait, à terre. Elle entendit des pas lointain, et elle s'empressa de sauter et de s'agripper à la terrasse de sa propre chambre. Elle du dépenser beaucoup de force pour atteindre les remparts, mais elle y arriva, et tandis même qu'elle se hissait sur la plate-forme, elle entendit Elrohir, suivit d'Elladan et d'Aragorn entrer en dessous d'elle. Elle se précipita sur son lit, car elle savait que quelqu'un viendrait lui dire la mauvaise nouvelle d'un instant à l'autre. Et comme prévu, Arnar entra en coup de vent et parla d'une voix essoufflée.

- Taurwen, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement voir Arwen, on a découvert que quelqu'un l'a poignardé au niveau du système respiratoire! C'est très grave, et on a vu que la fenêtre de sa chambre était brisée. Elrohir a affirmé qu'elle ne l'était pas quand il est allé la voir avant. Mais il m'a envoyé pour venir te chercher, car il dit qu'Arwen a besoin de toi, et il le sait! Dépêche-toi!

Il lui empoigna le bras et sortit de la chambre, traînant Luthien derrière lui. Rendu devant la porte de la chambre, il ne cogna même pas et entra comme l'éclair. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait fait du sérieux dégât, elle constata qu'elle avait laissé trop de sang à terre, et à cette même pensée, elle figea. Sa main était encore pleine de sang, comment le cacher? Arnar la poussa vers Elrohir, qui lui, lui montra de prendre place aux côtés d'Arwen. Elle se désigna à s'asseoir, essayant vainement d'essuyer sa main, mais le liquide continua à couler silencieusement. Puis Aragorn demanda précipitamment :

- Taurwen, savez-vous ce qui est arrivé? Quelqu'un as dû forcer la fenêtre et entrer, qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Aucune idée, mais Elrohir, vous allez pouvoir la soigner?

- Cela va être très difficile et très dangereux. Son état était déjà critique, et maintenant, elle peut disparaître à tout moment. J'en suis immensément affligé, perdre ma sœur après toutes ces années, ça me brise le cœur.

Aragorn s'approcha de Taurwen, il la regarda, et d'un mouvement brusque, lui prit sa main sanglante.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer l'état de votre main? demanda-t-il soupçonneusement.

- Je…et bien…c'est dur à expliquer…

Sans être capable de supporter plus longtemps, elle éclata en sanglots, de vraies larmes de tristesse et de douleur. Aragorn se pencha et observa sa main, il vit de minces morceaux de vitres entré profondément. Il la consola doucement, avec des mots sincères :

- Allons… Taurwen, nous voulons seulement savoir ce qui s'est passé, vous n'allez pas en mourir si vous nous le dites?

- D'accord! s'écria-t-elle furieusement.

Et elle entama le récit. À la fin, Elrohir n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Aragorn en resta neutre et Elladan débordait de rage. Ce fut lui qui s'exclama :

- C'est elle qui a voulu tuer Arwen! Elle nous a été un vrai diable depuis l'instant qu'elle a débarqué ici! Elle veut nous ruiner à vie! Perdre notre sœur! Elle veut notre destruction complète! Elle mérite d'être bannie de cette demeure à jamais!

- Elladan, calme-toi! dit Elrohir. Je ne crois pas que c'est elle, et de toute façon, Arwen était sûrement blessé avant qu'elle n'entre par la fenêtre. Taurwen, tu disais avoir vu du sang à terre à ton entré, c'est vrai?

- Effectivement, et ce n'est pas moi qui a essayé d'assassiner Arwen, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Elladan, qui lui jeta un regard noir en retour.

Aragorn ne montra pas ses émotions, mais Luthien pu distinguer qu'il tremblait de peine et de douleur. Puis il murmura :

- Je veux voir le visage de cette elfe, celle qui a essayé de tuer ma femme.

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle était déjà poignardée quand je suis arrivé!

Elrohir la contempla fixement, ne voulant pas y croire, Elladan souriait, content d'avoir gagné le combat et Arnar resta isolé dans un coin, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Elladan dit lentement :

- Voyons Taurwen, où sont les manières? Le roi t'a demandé une faveur, fait-le!

Luthien tremblait de colère à nouveau, mais quand elle y repensa, s'était plutôt une bonne chose, c'était bon débarras de son père, adieux aux frères et sa mère et en route pour la mission. Elle ne fit rien, cependant. Au lieu de s'excuser ou de trouver d'autres arguments pour se défendre, elle se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte, sortit, laissant seul les quatre hommes, ébahis. Elle couru jusqu'à l'entrée de Fondcombe, descendit les marches, alla jusqu'à l'écurie, profitant pleinement de l'absence des gardes, sauta sur le premier cheval venant à sa porté, et s'élança sur la route vers le sud. Elle traversa une forêt de pins, mais stoppa net en voyant un autre cavalier quelques mètres plus loin. C'était Aragorn. Il mit son cheval au petit trot et s'arrêta devant Luthien, le visage représentant clairement la colère.

- Montre-toi! cria-t-il.

- Pourquoi? cria-t-elle à son tour. J'ai bien dit que ce n'était pas moi qui avais essayé d'assassiner Arwen! Pourquoi _tu_ ne me crois pas? Parce qu'Elladan a toujours raison? Parce que je suis étrangère à ta race?

- J'ai toujours respecté les elfes avec grandeur…

- Et puis quoi encore! Vais-je toujours être la cible? Toujours? Oui! Alors, fiche-moi la paix! Même un roi comme toi ne peut m'ordonner quoi que ce soit! J'en ai déjà assez avec les fils d'Elrond. Tu ne vas pas commencer à ton tour? Si c'est le cas, pourquoi te venger? Je n'ai rien fait, j'étais très inquiète pour Arwen, presque autant que toi! J'ai voulu savoir ce qui se passait, mais tu ne m'as rien dit! Il fallait bien que je sache, non? Arwen peut être sauvé, et si elle vit encore, je ne crois pas qu'elle veut que son mari devienne un tueur d'enfants!

- Descend de ton cheval, je veux t'affronter face à face!

Elle descendit, acceptant le défi de son père, puis enleva son capuchon. Aragorn resta sans voix, car la beauté de Luthien dépassait complètement son imagination. Pendant un moment, il avait cru voir Arwen.

- C'est de la sorcellerie, murmura-t-il.

- Non, fit-elle d'une voix claire. C'est n'est pas de la sorcellerie, mon roi.

Retrouvant sa fierté d'antan, elle voulait humilier son père. Elle sortit sa lame elfique, Dard, car c'était l'ancienne épée que Frodon avait porté durant sa quête. Mais Aragorn remarqua quelque chose de familier à l'épée, il aurait voulu la voir de plus près pour en être sur, mais…

- Qu'est-ce que t'attend? s'écria-t-elle.

- Montre-moi ton épée, dit-il.

- D'accord. Comme tu veux.

Puis elle lui lança, il l'attrapa au vol et regarda de près la lame. Il en eu le cœur net, c'était bien l'épée de son ami Frodon Sacquet, le Hobbit, porteur de l'Anneau.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça, dit-il en montrant l'épée.

- Où je l'ai trouvé? Tu crois que je l'ai volé? dit-elle. C'est un ami qui me l'a donné.

- Qui?

- Quelqu'un, dit-elle, commençant à comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Serais-ce un Hobbit, par hasard? dit-il.

- Non…

- Nommé Samsagace Gamegie ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi te l'a-t-il donné? dit-il doucement.

- Je ne connais pas de Obbit ni de Samgasace Gemagie, cria-t-elle. Redonne-moi mon épée!

- Comme tu voudras…

Au lieu de le lancer, il marcha vers elle tranquillement et le déposa dans ses mains. Elle le regarda fixement, s'attendant à quelque chose d'inattendu. Il n'en fit rien et resta planté devant elle.

- Maintenant, je comprends, tu n'as pas besoin de nier, dit-il.

- Nier quoi? dit-elle. Je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Depuis quand vis-tu avec Sam et Rose?

- Quoi?

Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la surprise.

- Et Elanore? Que faisais-tu dans tes promenades nocturnes avec elle?

- Mais…

- Ils me cachent tous quelque chose de toi… Je me souviens avoir entendu d'eux, Taurwen, comme ils t'appelaient, ai-je raison?

Luthien dû s'avouer vaincu, elle ne pouvait cacher son secret plus longtemps. Mais elle décida de jouer la ruse, une dernière fois.

- Depuis quand sais-tu tout ça?

- Depuis que j'ai mit mes deux pieds à Cul-de-sac, il y a une semaine. Sam m'a parlé de toi comme une vrai fille sauvage, tu étais l'horreur dans leur maison, comme ils disaient. Tu ne respectais personne, tu partais à ta guise avec Elanore pour quelques jours, tu lui montrais comment se défendre et tout, mais vraiment, est-ce que tu es comme ça?

- Non, ils disaient ça simplement parce qu'ils voulaient me protéger de toi, dit-elle, remerciant sa bonne vieille famille adoptive en pensée.

- De moi? pourquoi? demanda-t-il.

- Je crois qu'ils m'aimaient tellement qu'ils ne voulaient pas se séparer de moi, surtout Rose et Elanore, elles m'adorent par-dessus tout.

- Mais tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question.

- La vérité mon roi… commença-t-elle.

Mais elle laissa la phrase en suspens. Il regarda droit dans ses yeux, et les minutes passèrent lentement. Luthien était incapable de dire le secret de sa vie caché profondément dans son cœur. Aragorn pu voir dans ses yeux beaucoup de souffrance, une éternité d'errance cherchant vainement son but à travers les périples.

Puis, d'un mouvement vif, sa lame siffla dans l'obscurité et Aragorn lâcha un cri de douleur. Elle s'empressa de monter à cheval et mit son cheval au triple galop, craignant la colère de son père. Mais Aragorn n'était pas un homme qu'une coupure lui ôterait tous ses moyens. Il embarqua sur sa monture, et à son commandement, l'animal partit au galop, suivant la direction de la cavalière déjà loin. Aucun cheval ne pouvait rivaliser avec celui d'Aragorn, et de même qu'il la rattrapa en quelques minutes. Il coupa sa trajectoire d'un mouvement brusque, Luthien fut renversé par en arrière par la bête, qui elle, galopa dans le sens inverse, retournant à l'écurie de Fondcombe. Il descendit de son cheval et sortit son épée, et la pointa vers Luthien, qui était couché sur le dos, sa respiration saccadée par sa chute qui lui avait valu un manque de souffle. Il lui fit signe de se relever, mais elle fit non de la tête. Il pointa sa lame vers sa gorge, et l'approcha lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle frôle sa peau.

- Lève-toi avant que je regrette mon mouvement.

Sans attendre, elle s'exécuta, ayant peur d'être blessé à nouveau. Il abaissa son arme.

- Si j'aurais le culot de te redonner ce que je te dois, tu serais morte avant même d'avoir pu te défendre.

- Fait-le, dit-elle tremblante. Si tu le fais, nous serons quitte, et je n'aurai pas besoin de partir avec le sentiment d'être coupable.

La lame siffla à nouveau dans la nuit, et Luthien ne laissa aucun son sortir de sa bouche, seulement des larmes couler sur ses joues. Aragorn avait eu le courage de lui donner la monnaie de sa pièce, et une fine coupure traversait son cou et montait jusqu'à sa gorge. Le sang coulait abondamment, mais elle n'en fit rien et ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta d'être silencieuse.

- Es-tu d'accord que nous sommes quitte maintenant? dit Aragorn, peiné d'avoir fait mal à Luthien.

- Non, dit-elle, confuse par les émotions qui lui rongeaient le cœur. Tout à l'heure, je me suis défendu, et pour cause, je m'y voyais obligé. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, m'obliger à révéler mon secret. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais.

Elle attaqua de toutes ses forces, mais il fut plus vite, et elle reçut un autre coup juste en bas de son genou, sur la jambe droite. Le sang déversa lentement. Elle ne cria pas, pas même de larmes, ses yeux étaient complètement sec. Elle tremblait, par la fatigue et la douleur, mais plus que tout autre, elle tremblait de colère. Son père voulait se battre et elle allait lui donner le goût de disparaître. Plus vite que l'éclair, elle lui assena un coup à l'épaule; sur le choc, il tomba à genou.

Elle s'approcha de lui, l'arme dans les airs, et l'assomma avec son épée, le rendant inconscient. Elle le mit sur son cheval avec difficulté, et après avoir vérifié qu'il ne tomberait pas, elle donna un claquement vif sur le flanc de l'animal, qui partit au galop vers Fondcombe. Le soleil descendait lentement, une longue journée venait de s'écouler.

Elle regarda le cheval s'éloigner, puis retrouvant ses esprits, elle se tourna vers l'Est. Et au même moment, elle se souvint ; c'était son anniversaire. Tandis qu'elle s'éloigna dans les montagnes, elle chanta doucement dans la brise du vent…

_Joyeux anniversaire… joyeux anniversaire… joyeux anniversaire, Luthien, joooyeux anniversaire…_

* * *

N/A : Triste, je dois l'avouer. J'essai de démontrer que derrière sa double personnalité qui ressort à tout moment et qu'elle laisse paraître qu'elle peut très bien se débrouiller, cela n'enlève pas le fait qu'elle se sent extrêmement seule…


	6. La Forêt Noire

N/A : J'ai dû faire plusieurs retouches dans ce chapitre, simplement parce que ça manquait du piquant à mes personnages… Enfin, c'est de mon avis.

Je tiens à repréciser que Luthien est un personnage contrôlé, donc la moitié de ses actions ne sont pas de son cru. Elle est impulsive. Disons, une double personnalité. C'est pourquoi elle a tendance à faire et dire des choses qu'elle n'aurait normalement pas fait. Elle ne tourne pas sa langue 7 fois avant de parler! Elle devrait l'apprendre… haha.

À noter aussi que certains écarts de temps peuvent se passer entre mes chapitres (de plusieurs heures à plusieurs jours). Je m'en excuse d'avance, j'ai faillit tout changer et réécrire avec plus de détails ces écarts de temps, mais j'ai réalisé que les futurs chapitres de corresponderont plus, donc je m'abstiens de tout changement de ce côté. Pas d'inquiétude, les explications du où, quand, comment, qui et quoi sont dans le chapitre. Lisez pour découvrir la suite!

* * *

Luthien se réveilla avec le sentiment d'être observée. Elle ouvrit les yeux et leva brusquement la tête, voyant une forme près d'elle. Elle entra en collision avec un elfe. Celui-ci se frotta vigoureusement la tête avant de regarder Luthien d'un air sévère. Puis elle entendit un grondement assourdissant et des cris venant de nulle part. L'elfe en question la pris dans ses bras très vite, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle soit en danger ou qu'elle se fasse mal. Effectivement, comme elle pu le voir, des dizaines d'orques déferlaient dans les plaines. L'elfe la mit sur un cheval, puis il embarqua à son tour, et le cheval s'envola comme une flèche dans le sens opposé. Luthien vit une immense forêt approchant à grande vitesse et tous s'éclaira dans sa tête : l'elfe devait être un garde du roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire, et c'était exactement où elle et le cavalier se dirigeait. Elle l'entendit crier dans son oreille :

- Ne craignez rien, mademoiselle! Pour le moment, cramponnez-vous au cheval, c'est tout ce que je demande!

Et il remit toute son attention à ce qui se passait devant lui. Rendu à la lisière de la Forêt Noire, il débarqua et conduisit son cheval à une grande porte. Luthien observa silencieusement, tandis que l'elfe parlait à voix basse à travers l'immense porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit vivement, et il entra, suivit de son cheval et Luthien. Elle cru entendre des murmures dans les profondeurs des arbres, et en même temps des cris venant de derrière. Elle se retourna pour voir plusieurs elfes revenir du champ de bataille, dont l'un d'eux cria :

- Fermez les portes! Nous allons mener une dure bataille! Aux armes!

Puis ils entrèrent et elle regarda l'ouverture se fermer avec un bruit de tonnerre. Une main posée sur son bras la fit sursauter et elle se retourna; l'elfe qui l'avait sauvé la regardait avec compassion et dit avec sympathie :

- Venez, ce n'est pas une place pour vous. Les orques nous attaque par surprise, et c'est la première fois depuis des siècles. L'alarme a sonné, tous les gardes et soldats sont demandés aux portes pour les renforcements. J'ai envoyé un messager pour avertir le roi de l'attaque, ainsi de votre présence. Vous serez hébergé au château. Pour l'instant, allons plus loin, car j'ai peur que nous soyons touché ou atteint.

Elle pensa brièvement à ce qu'une telle rencontre pourrait faire à son voyage, mais elle mit de côté toutes pensées du Roi et pris les épaules de l'elfe en signe de soutiens. Elle parla pour la première fois :

- Votre aide est apprécié, mais il est inutile d'envoyer tous vos soldats mourrir pour ces pourritures. Amenez-moi à une de vos tours.

Devant ces paroles si imprévues, il cligna des yeux, incertain.

- Excusez-moi ?

Le visage de Luthien changea en un air exaspéré.

- Montrez-moi où je peux voir _tous_ les orques, j'ai bien dit tous.

- Bien sûr, mademoiselle.

- Et arrêtez de m'appeler_ mademoiselle_, dit-elle d'un air sévère.

- Oui… par ici, lui indiqua-t-il.

Il monta un escalier et Luthien le suivit. Elle arriva au-dessus des grandes portes, et sans attendre, elle se retourna vers lui et lui dit précipitamment :

- Ordonne aux elfes de partir, dit-elle d'un ton authoritaire.

- Quoi? Mais vous êtes folle? L'ennemi s'apprêtent à abattre nos portes. Il est hors de question qu'on abandonne notre poste!

- Écoutez, je peux mettre un terme à ceci sans violence, cria-t-elle, alors dégagez!

Ses yeux devinrent d'un éclat bleu fluorescent; l'elfe ne se fit pas prier, il dévala l'escalier en flèche. Elle vit qu'il essayait vainement de convaincre les autres de décamper aux plus vite. Mais personne ne voulu l'écouter. Elle se fâcha et éclata :

- FICHEZ LE CAMP!

À sa plus grande surprise, ils quittèrent les lieux. Elle en resta quelque peu médusée. Elle était sûre qu'ils l'auraient ignorée. Peut-être son visage avait changé? L'Ombre y était-elle pour quelque chose? Luthien de débarrassa de ses idées et se tourna vers les plaines et sa voix résonna au-delà de l'horizon de l'ennemi :

- Vous avez atteint les terres de vos ennemis! Mais votre maître vous ordonne de partir! Retournez chez vous! Partez avant que la colère du Seigneur Ténébreux n'éclate!

Les orques crièrent dans leur langue des rires et ricanement. Les plaines grondèrent sous la folie, mais Luthien ne se laissa pas faire, elle continua, changeant son jeu :

- Mon maître m'a dit que vous allez périr sous sa colère si vous ne quittez pas les lieux! Je suis celle qui le mettra aux pouvoirs, dans les années glorieuses! Je suis celle qui accomplira la mission de notre Grand maître Sauron! De venger ses ennemis, de raser les terres, mettre l'esclavage à travers les pays! Vous serez fier ! Sauron m'a donné cette mission pour que vous soyez avec lui, à la guerre! Nous gagnerons, et Minas Tirith tombera sous nos yeux! Partez et gardez vos forces!

Luthien reprit son souffle, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'angoisse gonfla dans son cœur, la rendant incapable d'arrêter de parler. Ce qui l'inquiéta le plus fut de voir le soudain changement d'attitude des orques. Ils ne ricanaient plus. C'est comme si à travers elle, il avait vu l'Ombre. Ils crièrent, crièrent de plaisir et de vengeance. Luthien eut un regain d'énergie et s'écria :

- Vous serez les guerriers dont tous auront peur! La victoire vous aura acquise dans quelques mois, prenez patience! Alors partez, votre maître vous attend! La gloire vous sera donnée!

Les crient s'intensifièrent.

- PARTEZ! cria-t-elle en un dernier souffle.

Les orques changèrent de cap et marchèrent solennellement du sens opposé, leur marche résonnant comme le tonnerre. Luthien les regarda partir, sentant ses forces la quitter. Sa vision devint flou et son corps refusa de lui obéir, de tenir bon. Elle s'agrippa après la palissade, mais il était trop tard, elle s'effondra au sol, tombant dans l'inconscience.

oOo

Elle réveilla par le son des sabots des chevaux, sentant son corps bouger tranquillement par le trot du cheval sur lequel elle se trouvait. En ouvrant les yeux, elle constata qu'elle se retrouvait parmi plusieurs cavaliers, tous semblablement soldats. Elle tourna la tête légère la tête de côté pour voir l'elfe qui la tenait en place devant lui. C'était quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui avait un air étrangement serein. Elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Ses yeux bleus dégageaient une assurance qu'elle avait rarement vue auparavant.

- Où sommes-nous? demanda-t-elle gentiment, sa voix à peine un murmure.

- En route vers le royaume, répondit-il. Vous nous avez sauvés la vie, vous savez?

- Bah… ce fut un plaisir, fit-elle, sentant la fatigue la frapper à nouveau. Dites, allons-nous faire une halte bientôt? J'ai besoin de me reposer.

- Nous arrivons. De toute façon, vous devez être soigné rapidement, vous avez de graves blessures.

- Pardon? fit-elle, perdant toute sa gaieté. Ses blessures avec Aragorn était plus sévère qu'elle ne le croyait.

- Vous êtes beurrée de sang aux endroits touchés.

- C'est impossible…

Elle se regarda, mais c'était vrai. Une longue coupure traversait son cou ainsi qu'en dessous de son genou. Comme elle y pensait, la douleur lui revint, lui rappelant l'inconfortable position sur le cheval. Voulant oublier ce sentiment, elle se tourna à nouveau pour regarder l'elfe, avec un nouvel air d'intérêt.

- Je suis désolé, je crois que nous n'avons pas été présentés correctement…

- Je me nomme Maldôr, fils d'Annamor. Et voici mon cheval, Narsûl. Et vous?

- Taurwen, elfe des bois.

- C'est très jolie comme nom, dit-il avec un sourire.

Elle le lui rendit faiblement en retour.

- Où allions nous déjà? demanda-t-elle, regardant autour avec curiosité.

- Au royaume, à notre cité où réside le roi Thranduil. Ah- nous arrivons enfin!

Il lui fit signe de regarder en avant et elle poussa une exclamation de stupeur. De belles petites maisons brunes, noires et vertes s'étalaient devant elle. Un immense château noire se trouvait au milieu de la ville, les drapeaux du roi flottant au vent. Elle ne fit rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils eussent atteint la porte d'entré de la cité. Deux garde les accueillirent joyeusement et ouvrirent les portes.

Mais ce qui étonna Luthien fut qu'il n'y avait personne dans les rues ou en vue. Tout ce qu'elle pu voir fut des elfes au service du roi, aucune elfe femme ou fille. Elle voulu demander pourquoi à Maldôr mais ils arrivèrent devant les portes du château. Les gardes leur barrèrent le chemin, car les troupes qui étaient derrière eux n'étaient plus là, ils étaient seul pour voir le roi.

Maldôr descendit du cheval et s'approcha d'un des gardes. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, celui-ci hocha la tête et fit signe aux autres d'ouvrir les portes. Il conduisit Luthien et son cheval en dedans. Le hall d'entrée du château s'élevait très haut, et elle en resta ébahie. Il la guida à travers maints chemins et passages avant d'arriver à la porte principale où se trouvait le roi. Elle descendit de cheval et le suivit.

Maldôr entra en premier et marcha vers le trône où siégeait Thranduil. Luthien resta un peu en retrait pendant qu'il se présentait. Puis le roi tourna son regard vers elle et lui indiqua de s'approcher et lui demanda poliment :

- Puis-je voir le visage de la personne qui a sauvé mon royaume?

Elle se crispa, mais fit comme demandé. Elle oublia que Maldôr ne l'avait pas encore vu, mais elle ne pouvait rien refuser au roi de la Forêt Noire. Très doucement, elle tira son capuchon, s'agenouilla et leva les yeux vers Thranduil et dit :

- Je suis Taurwen, elfe des bois. Si je puisse faire quelque chose pour vous, je le ferai avec grand honneur.

Elle obtenu aucune réponse, car Maldôr et Thranduil la fixait sans voix à la vue de sa beauté. L'apparence de Luthien lui donnait un certain désavantage parfois, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait parmi des hommes. Ils ne furent incapable de dirent quoi que ce soit pendant un certain temps, tandis Luthien riait au plus profond d'elle-même. Puis elle reprit tranquillement :

- Est-ce que Sa majesté pourrait me donner conseil sur ma route à prendre à travers la Forêt Noire?

Thranduil secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller de ses pensées et s'empressa de répondre.

- Oui, le meilleur chemin, pour votre propre sécurité, est celui d'Edhel Ëar.

Maldôr contempla son roi avec surprise, car il savait bien que cette route était la seule où il y avait le plus de danger.

- Mon roi, dit-il. Serais-ce meilleur de l'envoyer sur le chemin d'Esgal Eithel ?

- Non, répondit celui-ci. Cette route est trop dangereuse, les orques sont en trop grand nombre de ce côté.

Luthien savait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de route sans orques. C'était évident, et elle s'amusa en les regardant s'obstiner sur le choix des chemins.

- Et pourquoi pas celui d'Êl Formen? dit Maldôr.

- Les orques font beaucoup d'embuscade, dit Thranduil.

- Et si j'y allais selon mon instinct? dit Luthien.

Tous deux se retournèrent vers elle, mais le roi fit non de la tête.

- Mademoiselle, dit-il. Vous êtes trop jeune pour connaître l'ennemi. Je vous assure que le chemin d'Edhel Ëar sera le bon choix. Pour le moment, j'ai une chambre à votre disposition, si vous voulez bien suivre le garde.

Tandis qu'elle s'éloignait lentement, elle vit Thranduil murmurer dans l'oreille de Maldôr. Ses fines oreilles purent entendre :

- C'est l'occasion idéal pour mon fils, Legolas! murmura le roi avec excitation. La dernière fois, il a choisit selon son cœur, mais il n'avait pas fait le bon choix. Grâce à moi, il tombera en amour avec la plus belle elfe de tout les temps! Va maintenant, dit à Legolas que son père le demande d'urgence. Quand il saura ce qui se passe, il partira à sa recherche d'ici peu. Et pour cette fille, Taurwen, dès l'aube elle devra partir. Si tu échoues Maldôr, tu seras chassé du royaume pour toujours, suis-je clair?

-Oui… mon roi, répondit-il avec difficulté.

Luthien fut surprise par le regard qu'il lui lança au loin. Il semblait étrangement choqué par cette tâche. Ne voulant pas perdre de vu son guide vers sa chambre, elle s'empressa de rejoindre le garde qui avait presque disparu à l'autre bout du corridor. Il la mena haut dans une tour, dans une petite pièce, plutôt jolie comme chambre. Elle s'allongea sur le lit avec fatigue, et tomba endormit aussitôt…

oOo

Elle se réveilla en sursaut lorsque Maldôr entra en trombe dans la chambre, tout essoufflé.

- Ah! Ça vous dit de cogner avant d'entrer? fit-elle, frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

- Taurwen, vous devez partir sur-le-champ!

- Et pourquoi? répliqua-t-elle, se mettant en position assise sur le lit, réalisant que quelqu'un était venu tendre à ses blessures à la vue de ses bandages propre.

- Vous êtes soupçonnée d'être espion de l'ennemi.

Pendant un bref instant, elle cru son secret découvert, mais se souvint de leur complot quelques heures auparavant. Elle éleva un sourcil en signe d'étonnement.

- Mais si je veux rester? fit-elle, feignant le désespoir.

- Non! Vous allez être jeté aux cachots!

Il jouait bien son rôle, elle était incapable de discerner le mensonge derrière son jeu.

- Je vois…

- Je vais vous accompagner aux portes, je vais vous procurer un cheval, et vous pourrez prendre le chemin de…

Maldôr se tut, voyant Luthien se lever et s'approcher de lui lentement, ses yeux noirs de colère. Elle le pointa du doigt et parla d'une voix calme et contrôlée :

- Si vous saviez comment j'ai horreur que l'on joue avec moi comme une poupée, dit-elle, s'approchant encore plus près de lui.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais je vous assure que…

- Vous vous foutez de moi? coupa-t-elle, sa voix menaçante. Si vous croyez que je vais suivre votre sélection de mariage, c'est que vous être complètement stupide.

Elle le poussa à terre et sortit comme une flèche. Elle descendit les escaliers, et se retrouva dans l'entrée, où se trouvait la porte de la salle de rencontre du roi. Elle se dirigea droit vers la sortie, et quand elle fut dehors, plusieurs elfes la regardèrent bizarrement. Elle n'y fit pas attention, elle détecta une écurie, courra et entreprit de sauter sur le premier cheval qui lui venait sous la main. Quelques gardes essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais elle fut trop vite. Puis elle s'élança dans les profondeurs de la forêt…

oOo

Les heures passèrent et Luthien ne savait aucunement si elle était sur la bonne voie. Le son des sabots d'un autre cheval approchant à grande vitesse. Elle se dirigea rapidement derrière des arbres, camoufla sa monture et s'engouffra elle-même sous le feuillage au sol, près de sa monture. Le cavalier passa devant elle à grande vitesse, mais elle le vit tourner de bord un peu plus loin. Il revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta près d'où se cachait Luthien, mais il ne descendit pas de cheval et elle l'entendit murmurer :

- Je devrais l'avoir rattrapée à l'heure qu'il est…

Legolas était un vieil ami de son père Aragorn, ainsi que de Sam. Elle en avait entendu si souvent parler de lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Il était le seul prince héritier du roi Thranduil de la Forêt Noire. Et le voilà à quelques pieds d'elle.

Il commença à s'éloigner tranquillement, mais au plus grand désarroi de Luthien, son propre cheval se pencha pour manger de l'herbe, ce qui fit assez de bruit pour attirer l'attention de Legolas, déjà loin. Il descendit de cheval et accouru prudemment en direction du bruit. Il dégagea les branches et le feuillage et resta bouche bée devant Luthien et l'animal. Il s'empressa de se pencher et de relever Luthien, mais celle-ci le repoussa avec froideur. Il la contempla quelques instants, ses yeux scrutant en dessous de sa capuche, essayant de décerner les traits de la jeune fille.

- Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il. Et que faites vous seule dans cette forêt? Cette route est dangereuse.

Elle resta muette.

- Ah voilà le bon vieux Mellon, dit-il, frottant le museau du cheval de Luthien. On se demandait où il était passé.

Legolas regarda Luthien en attendant qu'elle parle. Elle ne prononça pas un mot.

- Écoutez, j'ignore qui vous êtes, mais je me sentirais beaucoup mieux si je pouvais vous ramener au château et soigner vos blessures.

Luthien lorgna à regarder sa jambe. Le pansement n'avait pas tenu. Le sang passait au travers.

- Êtes-vous muette? demanda-t-il, baissant la tête pour tenter d'avoir un aperçu de son visage caché.

Luthien le contempla longuement, ne sachant que faire. Si elle se montrait, allait-il voir sa ressemblance avec sa mère? Ou allait-il tomber sous son charme lui aussi? Elle s'en doutait.

- Taurwen, murmura-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils légèrement, puis il comprit.

- _Taurwen_, répéta-t-il d'un accent différent. C'est un nom elfique. Vous avez de la parenté ici?

Elle secoua sa tête d'un geste bref.

- Donc non, dit-il, hochant la tête. Alors, de ce que je comprends, vous n'êtes pas de ce royaume et ce bon vieux Mellon ici présent est un cheval que, je présume, vous avez volé dans votre moment de détresse, résuma-t-il, arquant ses sourcils pour confirmation.

Elle ne bougea pas.

- Bon, d'accord, alors j'en déduis que vous être cette pauvre jeune fille que mon père a malencontreusement insultée et que vous avez quittée dès que vous aviez un moment de libre?

Elle leva tranquillement la tête pour le scruter du regard. Il semblait être d'une bonne humeur, car elle pouvait voir qu'il cachait tant bien que mal un sourire.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle? dit-elle, d'un simple murmure.

Elle savait très bien qu'aucun effort n'était requis pour le ton de sa voix.

- Pas du tout, dit-il, un sourire perçant son visage. Je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus bavard.

- Vous tombez sur la mauvaise personne, dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête, observant sa taille et ses blessures apparentes.

- Vous semblez avoir eu une rude semaine, dit-il, haussant les sourcils.

- Plus rude que la normale, oui.

- Et votre séjour ici n'était donc pas planifié?

- Justement pourquoi je cherche un chemin de sortie, dit-elle en sortant de sa cachette, époussetant le feuillage sur son linge.

- J'aimerais bien vous aider, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir avec de telles blessures. Vous avez besoin de soins immédiats, dit-il, observant les bandages avec inquiétude.

Elle pinca des lèvres, légèrement irritée.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous à ma recherche? Votre père vous l'as ordonné? Beau complot qu'il mijote celui-là...

- Il m'a dit que vous ne connaissez pas le pays, donc toutes routes étaient trop dangereuses pour vous y aventurer seule. Il a raison.

Luthien soupira.

- Legolas, vous êtes un bon prince, mais peut importe ce que votre père veut de moi, je n'ai aucune intention de m'y plier. Je veux simplement une escorte, ce que votre père a refusé de m'offrir.

Il fronça les sourcils, notant l'utilisation de son nom.

- On se connaît? Comment se fait-il que vous sachez qui est mon père?

- Ce n'est pas dur à deviner, prince, puisque votre père essayait de manigancer un mariage entre vous et moi. Vous êtes tombé dans son jeu.

Son regard devint perçant, alerte.

- Je vous accorde que ceci n'est pas étonnant, mais pourquoi faire tout ça pour une alliance avec vous?

- Pour ma beauté.

Son regard s'aiguisa d'intérêt.

- Mon père a un goût particulier, je dois l'admettre... il ne vous a pas offusqué, j'espère?

- Non, je n'y vois aucune offense commise. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais bien me remettre en chemin. Une longue route m'attends.

Elle empoigna les rennes de Mellon et s'apprêta à dévier Legolas, mais il la bloqua de tout passage.

- Votre visage, dit-il d'un murmure, levant sa main pour descendre le capuchon de Luthien avec délicatesse.

Legolas l'observa ébahie. La beauté de Luthien l'éblouissait jusqu'au cœur, mais la sombre pensé d'un être cher lui revint à la mémoire. Il baissa les yeux, lui tourna le dos, et embarqua sur son cheval, la laissant pétrifiée par son comportement. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un d'aussi triste que Legolas. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, il pu voir le chagrin qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et il distingua vaguement un passé d'errance et de souffrance, des pleurs et des larmes, des pertes chers à ses yeux, il comprit sa réaction de toute à l'heure. Il sourit faiblement et lui dit doucement :

- Ce n'est de ta faute, c'est juste que la mémoire de quelqu'un que j'aimais m'est apparu à la vue de ton visage…

- Ta femme… finit-elle.

Il baissa les yeux.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-elle sincèrement. L'amour est une chose qu'on ne peut se débarrasser... dit-elle avec une voix qui cachait mal la torture émotionnelle qui lui rongeait le coeur.

- D'où viens-tu pour parler avec tant de peine? demanda-t-il avec empathie.

- Tu ne l'as pas vu dans mes yeux ?

Il hocha lentement la tête, en signe d'approbation. Il était vrai qu'il avait ressentit une grande tristesse dans son regard, et une vague de sympathie l'engouffra.

- Quel âge as-tu? demanda-t-il curieusement.

- J'ai vingt cinq ans depuis quelque jours seulement, répondit-elle, se sentant nettement inférieure à lui. Et toi ?

- J'ai deux mille neuf cent trente six ans, si j'ai bien raison.

Elle s'empêcha de rouler les yeux au ciel.

- Et depuis combien de temps ton père te traîne-t-il à la botte? dit-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Qu'il est temps pour toi de te tenir debout, tu es digne d'un prince. Et tu devras bientôt prendre la place de ton père, et laisser toute les responsabilités sur lui ne t'amènera rien de bon. Tu dois lui tenir tête, Legolas, ne lui donne pas satisfaction que tu as peur de lui. Ne le laisse pas t'amocher comme une mouche, fais quelque chose !

Il la regarda avec un regard très sérieux, puis dit tranquillement :

- Tu as tort. C'est mon père qui a peur de moi. Il est terrorisé à l'idée de me voir prendre sa place sur le trône. Il ne pense qu'à me marier pour ne pas que je pense à mon rôle de prince, mais ça ne marchera pas cette fois-ci. Je m'en vais directement au château, et j'aimerais bien que tu viennes, je suis sur que tu as deux mots à lui dire, je n'en doute pas.

Elle sourit à l'idée de voir Thranduil se ratatiner au sol.

- Je peux me permettre un léger détour, dit-elle vivement.

Elle embarqua Mellon sous l'œil scrutateur de Legolas. Il observa tous ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à la même hauteur que lui. Comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve profond, il s'exclama :

- Et bien, en route!

Il partit au galop, et Luthien le précéda avec une légère sensation qu'elle retrouvait sa joie d'autrefois, chose rare dans sa vie présente...

oOo

Les heures passèrent et enfin elle pu voir en vue le royaume ainsi que le château. Elle mit son cheval au triple galop et s'élança, Legolas s'empressa de la suivre. Arrivé aux portes, elle déclara ouvertement :

- Le fils du roi est de retour! Ouvrez les portes!

Elle pu entendre des ricanements derrière les portes et une voix douce mais mauvaise qui s'éleva :

- Qui es-tu pour vouloir entrer ? Le roi prend congé, il ne veut voir personne, mais d'après moi, il ne voit plus grand-chose, je présume, n'est-ce pas les gars ?

Plusieurs autres ricanements s'élevèrent. Elle commença à perdre patience. Elle essaya de frapper, ou plutôt d'enfoncer mais rien n'y fit. L'homme qui avait parlé apparu au-dessus d'elle, en même temps que Legolas arriva à ses côtés. Celui-ci regarda dans les airs, et avec un regard accusateur, dit :

- Fëagond! Que fais-tu ici? Nous t'avons bannis de ce royaume!

- Et bien Legolas, répliqua Fëagond d'un air glaciale, qu'as-tu là à tes côtés? Une jeune fille recueillit de nulle part? Pourquoi ne pas être courtois et me la présenter? Ce serait si gentil de ta part, tu ne trouves pas? Emmenez-la! ordonna-t-il aux gardes. Et pour ce cher Legolas, j'aimerais l'amener auprès de son père, je suis sûr qu'il _aurait_ été ravie de revoir son fils avant de…mourir, finit-il d'un air mauvais, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- TRAÎTRE! cria Legolas, s'élançant à la porte. Espèce de traître! Tu vas le payer cher, Fëagond! Oser tuer mon…

- Tut tut tut, dit Fëagond, agrandissant son sourire. Vous êtes mes invités, alors entrez! Ne restez pas là, voyons!

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et des gardes empoignèrent Luthien et l'emmenèrent loin de Legolas. Luthien essaya tant bien que mal de se défendre, mais puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas les circonstances entourant cet intru, elle n'osa pas démontrer ses forces au grand jour. Legolas ne pouvait rien faire car il était entouré, aucune chance d'échapper. Mais il cria après Fëagond qui avait emboîté le pas des gardes et de Luthien et dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle?

- Oh rien qui puisse t'intéresser, mon cher Legolas, dit Fëagond avec plaisir. Lui poser quelques questions, et on verra plus tard. Et j'ai l'intention de jeter un coup d'œil sous cette capuche. À tout à l'heure...

Et il s'en alla, laissant Legolas rouge de colère. Luthien réussit à tourner la tête et croisa les yeux de Legolas, lui montrant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle, et il comprit. Elle marcha, se tenant bien droite et disparue dans le château…

* * *

N/A : Que du drame! Ah sacré malfaiteur ce Fëagond… vous n'allez pas l'aimer! :P

Et comme toujours, tout commentaire ou critique constructive est bienvenue!


End file.
